


From the upside down to you

by Leggo_My_Eggos



Category: IT (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Did I say will had powers?, F/M, Fillie, M/M, Mike and finn are oblivious, Millie likes finn, Precious gays, Richie is adorable, The Losers - Freeform, The Upside Down, The boys are adorable oml, The demogorgon is a pain, The girls know, The party but everyone is gay, Time Travel, Unrequited Love, Will and noah are sad about it, Will is telekinetic, aw, he does
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leggo_My_Eggos/pseuds/Leggo_My_Eggos
Summary: Will byers has a secret, two actually, he's in love with mike wheeler and he knows they're fictional characters in a different world.when his friends figure out about the alternative universe he has no choice but to take them.things start to get a bit difficult when El and Mike' s relationship follows him and then he meets Finn Wolfhard and Noah Schnapp, suddenly things don't seem so hard, but can Finn convince his twin that his heart lies with Will? Slowly but surely Finn finds himself Falling in love with Noah himself.





	1. Opening

Will Byers was sat with Joyce on the sofa, she was lecturing him on safety again, "mom I'm fine I'm just going to go see mike for a few hours . I'll be okay! "She sighs "will you don't understand how much I got scared by you disappearing! ' he bites his lip " i'm sorry.." he sighs "he can come over then? To Will that was a bad idea, he was madly in love with the boy and for some reason Mike didn't quite get that.he would send mixed signals by cuddling and kissing him on the cheek or kissing his hand gently, it would make him blush profusely, Lucas knew, as did Dustin and maybe Jonathan but it was simply friendly for mike because he had Eleven.it tore him apart like hell when he saw them giggle and flirt. Lucas would tell him he was giving them the death glare sometimes and would then proceed to pat his shoulders. He sighs a little and watched his mother phone the wheelers. He felt like such a baby! He stalks off to his room to gloat. But his mood didn't last long because sure enoug Mike ' s beaming face appears round the door."Will!" He had noticed Will Pouting and something in his heart fluttered.he was possibly the cutest human being alive. The pout was replaced with a grin."everyone's downstairs waiting! " with that they head down the stairs to the grinning faces of Dustin and Lucas."sup soldier! " he smiles at Lucas ad settles down next to Dustin. "So, what's it today? " they all grin."We were gonna play-" "don't you even dare-" Mike laughs " i'm kidding! We wanted to hand around with our favourite homo!" Mike remarks. Will looks slightly surprised " what are you on about? I'm not-" he huffs, he was slightly embarrassed about that being mentioned especially by the one guy he wished felt the same. He glances at Lucas who seems to shake his head as if to say "I didn't tell!" "i'm joking will don't worry. About the homo part unless it's true!" He rolls his eyes " thanks for clarifying Micheal! " Mike gasps " hey! Was the full name necessary? "They all laugh and joke until eventually Joyce kicks them out of the house. Once his friends had left Will curls up into a ball and tries to stop his beating heart so instead he writes: "Dear Finn.W I wish I could send this to you but currently you haven't been born yet.one day the walls between our worlds will break and things will become havoc. The upside down can only hold so much.the Demogorgon consumes my mind every day and he wants to destroy you.El told me to write to you and send it through the shadows to you. In all honesty I know you'll never read this but it is comforting knowing my life is not what it is and I am living your mind with Mike and everyone else.i cannot truly die if I exist in your world as merely a character so many thanks. -William Byers. He Sighs softly, He Doesn't Know His name in this other world yet but he knew who mike was.he tries to ignore the pain in his chest as he thinks of his precious Mike.his mike who was probably all over Eleven right now.with his last efforts he hauls himself off to bed where he lays awake wondering what life on the other side is like, were there any monsters? Eventually he fell into a troubled sleep for a few hours. If only he knew what was going to happen. The paper on his desk fluttered under its paperweight and in the upside down Will's old friend waits.


	2. Finn wolfhard and Mike Wheeler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lucas finds something interesting at a campaign plan session.

Will forces himself up and out of bed as him mom bursts into his room."Will honey! Time to get up!" He grumbles and gets up to get his clothes sorted. His eyes are blurry and he blinks back his tiredness."another bad night honey?" He nods as she pats his head."he's gone Will he won't ever hurt you again! " he sniffles. "I wish b-but the upside down has to open again soon.." he whispers, she looks at him " Will honey you can't open the gate again if you nearly died last time-" "ma.i won't die.not completely." His heart flutters in his chest."there's another world out there. .A parallel universe!" He reaches for his pencils and paper before sketching out what he saw. It was so detailed, "we exist as people here mom but to them we are simply characters in a box!"She watches him sketch out everyone and above Mike he wrote. "F. W" "I don't know any of the other names yet but see mom? If it was right then we'd look exactly like them!" She looks at him "are you sure?"he nods she stares at him for a bit longer " we need to tell hopper-" "no..please don't! It'll make the wall break quicker! " what wall Will?" He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "There's a gateway through the upside down to a new world, the one in which we exist as characters portrayed by others a-and I think there may be another third world that is linked to ours, the only thing stopping us from getting to them is a wall. It's in the upside down.." he was shaking slightly and he curls into a ball "once the barrier breaks all three join..The shadow guy escapes again, possesses me and uses me to kill the links." His eyes were sad."did he tell you this?" He nods."El knows too..she's part of the upside down. " "oh will.. you poor child I wish things could have been easier for you perhaps. But are you sure it's not locked with the shadow monster?"he shakes hus head."no..he's just waiting.."his eyes are wide with tears. "Will sweetheart..you should get a bath now . It's a school Day. "He nods and gets his uniform out before switching on the water, he was still scared. He was terrified but what could he do? His lips trembled as he lets the water run over his back with closed eyes.it was comforting and like warm hands wrapped around him but at the same time he felt so sad because the lives of several people may be in danger. As he bikes to school he's joined by Mike and Dustin."where's Lucas? " Dustin grumbles."he decided he'd have a day off." But he didn't keep eye contact with Will and Mike seemed off too "Has something happened to him?"his eyes go wide with fright. His throat goes tight as a panic attack threatens him."nonono he's fine will! I promise you! Don't get upset please! " Mike holds him tight as he calms down. "Do you know where he is?" Mike nods "yeah but it's nothing bad I promise. " Mike glances over at Dustin. His eyes seemed to read "I hope." Will looks up at him anxiously " why can't you tell me? Is it to do with me?" Mike looks down at the cute face below him."Will.. I don't know how much it links to you. Don't assume the worst! "They lock their bikes and head to class. All day will fidgets and looks troubled.meanwhile: Lucas Sinclair was searching and searching for something. At the end of the day Will runs out of school before mike Dustin El or Max could catch him."what do you think he's hiding? He probably knows more than he's letting on."Dustin watches the figure race off back home. "Do you think Lucas found anything? " "maybe. We'll have to talk to him tonight. Let's invite will over too. Act casual. " eleven silently hangs around behind them. Fluttering around nervously. "El is there something from the upside down that you can remember? " she shakes his head."not that Will would know." They sigh "there must be a link between Will's behaviour and something there! " Eleven feels bad as she takes Mike ' s hand. "Maybe there is but I don't know entirely." He pulls her into a hug. They hold each other tight for a while, smiling at each other."eww! Quit it you two! "Max remarks as she swiped mike over the head."fuck you! You're just sour because you're single! "They gripe at each other until rain drops fall down onto their faces. "Let's go! My house! I'll pick Will up on the way.El you can go with them if you want. "She nods at him and he understood that she trusted them all, it was an an unbreakable force.she decided to join in with everyone else as mike heads toward the Byers' will was sat drawing outside with such an expression of concentration, his tongue slipping out of his mouth,he looked so adorable,"hey..will."he spoke softly but yet the boy looks up as if he'd been waiting. "Mike. "He smiles softly as mike sits near him. "Drawing anything nice? "Will shrugs as mike sees an amazing drawing of them, a picture taken from a while back before he went missing. "Holy fuck. .that's amazing!"every detail of his face was drawn so delicately, from the way his hair fell across his face to his sweater. Will was behind him with a silly grin on his face.mike could remember that day well "MIKE! WILL! COME HERE!! I WANT A PICTURE!"They laugh as they pull their bikes to the house and Mike wraps his arm around him . something about the way Will smiled in that moment made him feel so happy. He smiles at the thought. "That was a good day.one of the best."Mike remarks, Will nods "I agree. "For him it had made him realise how close he was to his friend and how different to most boys he was because will Byers knew then and there his heart was with Mike. He feels his heart pounding in his chest as he looks away . mike had better get away from him soon before he accidentally did something. "So, what did you come here for?" Mike smiles softly " do you wanna hang out with us all? We're gonna chill out for a bit . Lucas will be there." He nods."I'll ask and see."he disappears into his house for a moment and Mike looks at the picture, the wind blows the pages back and he sees something. The Demogorgon just for a second he thought he saw a shadow. His heart races as he jumps up. Jonathan raises a brow."it's just me dude! Mom sent me to check who Will brought round.he pauses before yelling. "IT'S MIKE MOM " Will appears slightly later with a bag and his bike keys. He gets his bike and as they cycle together will wishes it was just the two of them. As they arrive at Mike's eleven jumps at Will. Dustin nods at mike and Lucas signs for him to hurry up . When they were sure that they were alone Eleven speaks. "They are starting to piece things together will.."he looks slightly worried. "We have to tell them soon.we can't hold him back for long. The energy you're using will fail soon!" She grips his hands tight.he closes his eyes and sighs."I can't do it! I can't live with it! They think he's gone! "He wails into her, she pats his back. "Take your time will. Just be patient."she squeezes his hand. Meanwhile- "Do you think it was a good idea to send El?"Mike worries. "They're probably hiding something together. .They were part of the upside down. " Dustin shakes his head."they prove their innocence . will was ready to die for us." "Look something set him off Mike.." they witness Jane Hopper at her finest. They noticed Will seemingly close his eyes and smile. After moments of held breath Will opens his eyes.they head towards the house and Mike's eyes meet Eleven's . when they get to the room Mike immediately holds eleven close. "Ewww! " Dustin and Lucas mock sickness. Will rolls his eyes and sits down."lets get to it guys, when you're done playing tonsil hockey of course. "His voice was calm and implying. It was most unlike him to say those things usually Will was extremely shy but obviously he was getting jealous. Dustin ruffles his hair.he calms down and sits next to him.he didn't see that his drawing pad had fallen out of his bag, he didn't notice Lucas flicking through. He only saw Lucas with his hand on it."hey! Don't look at that!"he leaps across the table and picks it up.not knowing his secret had somewhat been discovered, that and all the cute pictures of Mike he'd drawn . After the meeting with everyone Lucas goes off to get his coat and Mike approaches him."do you wanna stay over tonight? "Mike smiles " I would but I don't have any clothes for tomorrow. " "borrow mine." Will felt his heart beat and beat."a-are you sure?" Mike nods. "Obviously we don't want your mom seeing red because we didn't tell her though! "He races off." MOM! "Will smiles and sits cross legged on the floor.he starts to write. Dear whoever is in the third dimension from the upside down, I have come to believe your world has a link to mine too.are you all our age? Can we meet one day? I so wish we could but it would cause problems beyond repair.i hope your world is not as scary as mine!I hope you are safe. Sincerely, William Byers. He smiles as he closes the book.he puts it away as Mike returns. His look slightly sceptical. "Hey ! Good news you can stay!"His fingers brush Will's lips . they look at each other for a moment before Mike realises he's staring at his best friend like he stares at Eleven, different love though. Will's brown eyes were just mesmerising. But so we're El's. "Hey mike-! Shit sorry!" They both glance at the door to see Lucas retreat down the stairs."umm-" they both awkwardly stare at each other."so um...Will?"Will looks up at him."yeah?" "You're amazing at drawing and D&D" they laugh and the awkward moment had disappeared. Will hadn't seen the meaningful expression Mike's face and the glance towards Lucas who nodded back but oh boy. Will was in for some talking to.


	3. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El and Will are suspected of lying so mike takes action.

As Will looks towards eleven he understands . she's so pretty, she's so kind, but she has his Mike. His fingers trace the veins of his hand as he thinks, they're linked to the upside down, Finn Wolfhard, whoever else and presumably the third world in the link.he can't help but feel as pain in his heart as Mike and El hold each other close.he gets up and patters around in his nightshirt unaware that Mike's eyes were on him.as soon as he heard movement Mike had glanced up from El's shoulder, he wasn't disappointed, the boy was so cute! A sigh escaped his lips.he didn't want to do this to her or Will. "Guys.."Will turns and looks at him . El shuffled from his chest, listening, "guys.." Will patters back towards him.his steps light and precise, like a fairy.like El. "Um..what ?" "I appreciate everything you've done for me . You're my favourite people in the world. "He thought he saw Will blush, his cheeks were pink with embarrassment."thanks mike? I appreciate you too, for risking your life for me."They hug for a moment and will swears that his heart was pounding in his chest, he thought mike could feel it.he shrinks back after and hurries off to get dressed, why couldn't he have a normal friendship with Mike? Because of his stupid heart. He curls Into a ball, those freckles..that smile..those damn sweaters, the awkward laughing and comments ."I love you man!" "Not like that will. .heh~ I meant as a friend. " his eyes were wide and his heart broke but he had forced a smile. "it's okay, I understand what you meant and i love you too." He truly meant It. They smile "crazy together remember? " in that moment Will's eyes locked with Mike's. "Yeah..crazy together. "Will closes his eyes squeezing them shut until he heard knocking. "Planet William Byers! "He jumps up. "Sorry! I'll be out In a moment. "He frantically yanks his clothes on.he was starting to gain control over himself after the "possession" by the shadow monster. After closing his eyes and breathing heavily he holds back tears, the nightmares hadn't stopped, he couldn't see into the upside down anymore. He was still worried about everything. He opens the door and falls into Mike."you okay Will?" He ruffles the brown hair and will blushes."yeah.."he lets his body walk him to his friends.he sits near El, they'd gotten along perfectly from day one of meeting officially but he was jealous of her because she had what he wanted..Mike.he sees their fingers loop and his heart beats faster. Dustin and Lucas appear after a moment. "Guys?" He sees them keep eye contact. "Um...El. ."Mike sighs and holds her hand tighter. "Will. .eleven. "he hears a click."we're worried about you two . you've seen into the upside down and we want you to be honest with us.." "Friends don't lie." Mike's voice was quiet and will understood it was something they'd promised. El closes her eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath. "There's nothing to hide!"will jumps slightly and Mike bites his lip "El..promise? "He sees her eyes widen for a moment. "These things change. The gate may be closed but the upside down still exists."she lets lets go of his hand "Will Is no longer part of the Upside down. He won't know anything unless we open the gate and he becomes part of it again. " Mike frowns at Lucas who shrugs."she has a point man. He was part of the mind flayer's army and all his demogorgon creatures-" "Demodogs" "Right, they're dead." Mike gets up and drags Lucas away. "We can't trust them! They're both part of the monster! Will won't have lost all his now memories! "He glances towards them "El doesn't like max but look at her.she immediately liked will, why? Because he understands her . they're hiding something! We're watching them okay? "Lucas sighs 'is this necessary? " "Lucas! " "fine but how?" "They need to stay over. El already lives hear basically, we have to tell Joyce. " "Aw shit." "I don't like it either Lucas but we have to. " So as they return to the room they glance at their suspects and Mike smiles broadly. "We want to have a week long sleep over to celebrate the return of our two friends! " he smiles at Will and El who look surprised but smile back . oblivious to Dustin and Lucas talking and so, after arguing with Karen and Joyce mike returns."it's on!" Will and Eleven's week of observation was on.


	4. Stranger things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confinement begins and will I'd incredibly anxious about the entire split universe effect.

Will goes to his bed slowly, flopping into it. Mike had given him his bed and he was sleeping on the floor with Dustin and Lucas. He had stared anxiously at the door with a beating heart he turns away from it . clenching his fists, yes the gate was closed but no..he didn't feel safe.the mind flayer could get him at any time. He trembled until suddenly he felt someone hug him, El. He remembers the day they met officially, he was getting ready for a game of D&D and there she was... \- "Hey Will! This is who I wanted to introduce you to! Um this is Eleven! El for short, she saved our asses, and um she wanted to say hi to you." He looks up to see a brown haired girl with big eyes looking at her."Eleven. Nice to meet you! I'm will-" "I know." They stare at each other for a moment before El suddenly holds her hand out, he holds his out and shakes hers. "Welcome back Will. I'm glad you're safe. " Will had smiled sadly but he was incredibly sad when she saw Mike lean in and hold her close as if she was the most important thing ever. His mike. \- He sighs softly." Eleven. ." "Call me El. Are you okay? I wanted to check on you." They were oblivious to the eavesdropping boys. "Yeah..I just i'm scared he'll come back. I don't feel safe especially now..now that I've seen-" His eyes go to the door . El turns towards it, Frowning. "I know. But at least you knew what he's thinking. I can find him for you." Will glances up."I can't open the upside down..even if curiosity wants me to." She pats his head gently."he's part of the upside down, you won't be able to escape him..'will sighs.he wanted to talk about the entire parallel universe situation but not with everyone else about, unfortunately he didn't realise he wasn't getting a chance. "El! I made eggos! " immediately she looks up.with that she grabbed will by a frail arm and pulls him down the stairs."that was quick.." Dustin looks up at a flustered will "They're just waffles? " "El absolutely loves eggos though. "Mike catches her eye and gives her a loving look . Lucas rolls his eyes but doesn't say anything as El takes his hand and he hands her a waffle that has "El♥" On it in syrup. She blushes and nods in appreciation.on further inspection all waffles have names on them. Will's was "Zombie boy ♡" he rolls his eyes "dork."he remarks " you too will." Will wanted to kiss him then and there.instead Dustin broke the silence."if you're all getting romantic here warn us first! Damn. And don't you two join in!"he folds his arms and looks at Lucas and Max who had been accepted into the group much to Mike's annoyance. Max gives him the finger."fuck off Dustin. " she curls up around Lucas with her "Madmax" waffle.will sits on the floor with Dustin and starts sketching max and Lucas, his eyes focus and his tongue sticks out and Mike stares at him for a bit too long, his cheeks flushed. He didn't know if he could bear it if El and Will had a secret. He felt something move to his face and drop with a clatter, he jumps " El! "She smiles cheekily and Mike knows this is who he loves. A few hours later Will falls asleep and Mike takes him to bed, he stays by him and sighs."please let this be for nothing. " he heads to Dustin and the rest who head to his room and join the sleeping will. El glances at him which everyone picks up on, they see her frown and then sit at the foot of the bed . eventually they all fall asleep, except El who tucks away Will's drawings of the three world's and the "S.T" he's written.they couldn't know yet.she falls asleep wearily. In the morning everyone wakes up except El who's still asleep in a ball.will had already showered and dressed himself and was tired lying on the floor."get much sleep last night? " Will had slept with Mike spooning him, something he had dreamed of before but it had been friendly, "it was okay. "Truth be told he had dreamt about mike and then worried about awkwardness after waking up but he'd woken up with Mike facing the opposite direction, he then drew the sleeping boy gently labeling it with "Mike Wheeler being lazy :p " upon waking up he had seen it and pouted."hey! Asshole!"everyone else had laughed for ages and that included Nancy who pinned up above Mike's reach."I feel violated in my own home!" He had whinged until El took his hand. "Ew come on you two!" Dustin had rolled his eyes."you're just jealous! " Mike retorted and started stuffing waffles Into his mouth.will gets up and heads to Mike's room quickly, Lucas following behind, he picks up his sketchbooks, panicking as he couldn't find his other pictures, he races out of the room."Eleven? Have you seen um..my drawings? " She immediately understood and gets up . mike was curious as they went to his room and he saw El hand him some papers "i'm sorry. .I was looking at them. " Mike frowns and wonders what he could have drawn that was secretive. He hurries to everyone else. "They're hiding something, they've hidden pictures to do with the upside down." Lucas sighs "are you sure?"he nods " why else would El have immediately knew what he wanted?" He collapses into his seat as they return with a bundle of papers. Everyone looks up at them and El shuffled slightly. "What are those will?" "Oh, I drew the upside down." He puts down pictures of the mind flayer and the upside down. There was a sigh of relief from Mike. "Jeez those are scary though. Imagine being stuck with that?"Mike looks slightly surprised. Lucas leans in to pointedly look at mike who looks guilty, he turns away and taps his fingers against the couch."what's wrong? " El glances at mike and Lucas, her concern obvious. "Nothing I just. .I just never mind. " Will glances at her as he tilts her head to watch him. "Mike. Friends don't lie."Mike looks up at her weakly smiling, "i'm sorry El I just assumed that something was wrong and acted recklessly. " "You think so?" Lucas rolls his eyes."Let's get outta here I wanna go outside and enjoy life without weird creatures. "Mike glances at him silently before getting up, his mother suddenly appears, Micheal honey, Hopper is here for eleven. " El looks up and frowns, Mike glared."she's part of our group!" "Micheal you can't have girls sleeping in your room!" "She can have Nancy's room then!" He folds his arms. "Micheal. .hopper is here!" "Ugh!" He stalks up the stairs followed by Eleven. "NANCE? " Nancy appears with Jonathan. "Oh eww! I was gonna ask if El could sleep in your room for a few days." Karen sighs."Micheal. ." Jim sighs softly "kid it's nice of you to do that but-" "Umm how long mike? " "W-what-?" "How long is she staying?" "Six nights." "Micheal! " "Listen kid, it's not a debatable-" BANG! The door slams shut. Karen jumps a little and looks at it. Hopper glares at eleven "She can have my room, sure . " Good old Nancy! "I was dunno Jane, a week with all those kids." The locks clicks on the door and Karen rattles it."what the hell?" She wipes her nose and pointedly looks at Hopper. "....." "I'll bring some clothes round, if Karen agrees. " "Hmm? Yes of course. As long as she and Maxine have Nancy's room." "Okay I'll see you later kid." El nods and stalks off.hopper turns the lock and opens the door sighing. "Kids" Karen laughs "Try having two!" Mike runs after his retreating sister, "Nance. .Thank you for um..letting her stay." "No problem mike but there are conditions. " "Nancy! " "I'm not that nice Mike!" "Fine.what are they? " "You tell mom and dad El's your girlfriend. " "WHAT? " Nancy laughs, "your choice! " "She's not my girlfriend! We didn't do anything. " "So you didn't kiss at the snow ball?" Mike pales,"how do you know about that?" Nancy just grins and walks away, a moment later an embarrassed mike appears in the basement. "Who told Nancy? " Dustin grins,"we both saw! Mike finally scores! rrrrrrr!" "Dustin why we're you dancing with my SISTER? " They started mock fighting until eventually El drags mike off of Dustin. "Mouth breathers " Lucas stares " what now?" "She means idiots" "Okay just reinvent English why don't you!" They talk and laugh also they head to the park, Mike and eleven, Lucas and Max. Dustin and will just walked behind, or swung on the swings as the couples had fun. Will suddenly turns to Dustin and says "what's with you and Steve ?" "Eh?" 'You made friends with Steve right? " "Oh yeah he's okay I guess." "Until he breaks my brothers camera." "He did that?" "Yup." "Jeez." Eventually the two wander off together and get ice cream, bored of the couples just doing their own thing, especially mike and eleven, that hurt him incredibly, his heart was hurting him. Dustin walks beside him and they both talk and laugh, mostly laughing at things mike said or did, Troy wetting himself, El . When they return Lucas looks up from Max. "Well hello boys.we wondered what happened. " "Evidently, you looked for us clearly. " Mike huffs."Max said you were probably looking for Stacy or something. " Dustin rolls his eyes "Of course . definitely Stacy ." "You Idiot he's probably checking Nancy out." "Ew!" "Hey that's my sister you're dissing!" They play fight as will watches in fascination.he gets his sketchbook. He looks at Mike and then flips to the drawing of the other Mike. They look so alike will feels himself blush, they're both handsome.he flips the paper and draws. -hours later- "EL! MAX!" Two girls appear at the door "Yeah? " "Food!" Karen smiles as the kids appear in the dining room. "Where's Nance? " "The Byers'" Mike raises a brow, "typical. " They eat their food quickly much to Karen's surprise. "Careful! You'll end up with indigestion !"She looks at mike specifically who was shoving food into his mouth hungrily. Everyone raised a brow at him and he looks confused. "What?" He sighs softly, "Mike you pig." Lucas remarks, "oh yeah what about your girl-" "Ow!" Lucas kicks him under the table. Max raises a brow and tucks into her food still."i'm glad you appreciate my cooking you two." Karen laughs a little.after eating their food will excused himself to go to the bathroom. El following. Imediately Mike follows hearing the end of a sentence. "I can't face it. I have to protect all three of them.we both have to!" "I know will. But eventually we won't be able to." His eyes widen as he listens in. "I coughed up another one El. " "MICHEAL!?" They stop talking. Shit. He rounds the corner casually."ignore her." He goes to the bathroom and bites his knuckles.why were they getting protected? If will had meant them of course. His eyes settled on the mirror.he stared at himself, Micheal Wheeler, handsome with the best girlfriend he could imagine! But his heart hurt slightly. He swears he saw something walk behind him in the mirror. Quickly he walks back to the table to see El and Will already sat back down. "You okay mike? You look kinda pale. " Lucas looks concerned. "Yeah.i feel kinda cold but I'm okay. " Will was staring at him he could tell. .he was probably aware he'd listened- "Mike! " Dustin claps in his face. "Hi!"he jumps before glancing at everyone " sorry! " Everyone was staring at him."what? You're creeping me out!"will was still looking at him as he sat down. Suspicious probably. "Micheal. Are you alright?" "Yeah. Don't worry! It's just worry. " his mother didn't seem convinced. He couldn't lose his week of observation to a cold!" El's nose had started to bleed and he looks up."El what are you doing? "She looks up.'hmm?" "Your nose is bleeding? "She looks at will who's panicking. She puts a fingers to her nose, confused. "I'll get a tissue sweetheart. "Karen rushes off."El what are you doing? "She shakes her head " nothing! "The bleeding was slow but still worried them. "You must be! -" "Mike.." "What?" " I promise. " He goes quiet.will however gets up."Eleven. .We need to talk. " Karen rushes in and tilts El's nose up and presses on her nose."I'll do it.we need to talk in private. "Karen sighs but gives will the tissues as they walk off.mike looks at everyone else. That had confirmed everything. There was a secret, he gets up."Micheal they said in private. "After a moment they return. Her nose had stopped bleeding but they both looked rather anxious. As El went back to mike he seemed to be a bit cool with her.not fully making eye contact.he also was Frowning at will. They were silently eating and Mike immediately exuses himself walking out. Karen sighs and gathers dishes whilst ted carries on being useless. The entire night mike was unusually antisocial. He had pulled Dustin max and Lucas away when El and Will were drawing and whispered to them. "Move to the next step guys."


	5. Eleven and Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT GETS DRAMATIC AF
> 
> Will and El are missing after its found out they're hiding something.  
> Joyce goes to find them  
> Noah and Millie suddenly become incredibly unwell at the same time Eleven and Will do.

"Hey. Eleven come with me! I want to talk to you!" Max spoke in a friendly tone and she trusted him . they head off together, will and Mike were now laying on the sofa with Dustin, will however was paler than normal and kept closing his eyes. Mike mainly was protecting him and looking over him . Occasionally asking him things but he was mostly talking to Dustin as Will drew.he was drawing a bit roughly, his tongue sticking out but he looked as if he was struggling against something. He kept flinching away if anyone tried to look but Dustin could see red . just red when will Turned to pick things up but when he looked again he saw Will sketching Mike. His hand suddenly fell and he groans a little, "Will are you okay?" He nods weakly, 'Should we phone Joyce? " "She'll go mental dude! When her son I s away he suddenly gets sick, no thanks!" "it could be for the best she can monitor him!" He goes to the phone and starts dialling the Byers ' number but suddenly he throws the phone back with a squeal. His eyes were wide as he glances at Will who had closed eyes he looked like he was having a nightmare, Mike immediately goes to him and lifts him onto his lap. "Will? Can you hear me? It's mike! Dustin and Lucas are here too!" He glances at Dustin. "He's having another episode!" "MOM! COME HERE QUICK!" There were rushing footsteps as Karen appears, "what- oh Lord! " She goes to will and Mike, "what caused that?" They shrug,"he must have had memories. ." "But the gate is closed..." Karen lifts will to her."Will? It's Karen Wheeler! I'm right here...talk to us!" A light flickers in the cellar, "Ah I need to fix that!" " No mom..It's will! He's in the upside down again! " Mike runs off and comes back with a lamp."watch mom." "Will. Is that you? Once for yes two for no!" The lamp flicks once. "Can you use morse to talk to us?" Another flicker. "Will. Where are you ?" .-. . --. .... - .... . .-. . "Right here.." They glance at him. Not movement. "In the upside down? " Two flickers "No.." He frowns. "Are you lost?" One flicker "Yes." "Is anybody with you. " \---- \---- \- - -. .. "That's a stream of T's" "Dustin you fool look! 1 and 1! That's eleven-" "He's with El? " "And eight?" The lights flicker quickly."hurry mike!" "Is El in your mind?" There was more flashing but the lights stop to form a "no." The TV suddenly comes on to buzzing upstairs. "TV! Up! Switch on the lights!" They all run upstairs. They miss what Karen sees . Will's fingers tap at the table. ".... . -. . . -.. .-. .- .-- . -. --." She glances at the notes "Hide drawing?" " - ...- --- ..-. ..-." "TV off.." She opens the book to see red. Pure red, then there was the shadow monster, she tucks the drawing book I under her shirt and carries will upstairs. The TV plays sounds and they can hear will shouting. "Stop it! Leave them alone! You can't open it There was then El. "They can't know-" suddenly will opens his eyes and the TV goes off. He was sweating. His nose was now bleeding like El's usually did suddenly max bursts In holding El. She was struggling to walk and her nose was bleeding from both sides Karen sighs."i'm calling Joyce. " 'Mom.. please don't. " "Her son just had an episode and talked through a lamp Micheal! " "Mom.. you don't understand. . If Joyce knows then he'll end up in a hospital." "Maybe that's good!" She picks up the phone and like her son did dials the number. "This is Joyce byers-" BANG Karen drops the phone and glances at the kids."what can I tell Joyce and Hopper?" "I know exactly what! Trust us Karen please. . We have to figure out what they're doing first and whoever the hell eight is." They glance at will and eleven who are now unconscious. Mike holds El in his arms and sighs."what are you hiding that's causing this huh?" "His drawings! Check his drawing pad!" Karen looks down at El and sighs. "This year gets crazier and crazier!"She gets up quickly and goes.mike looks slightly sceptical. "Will Turned the TV off..so obviously there's something big happening. " 'But they're not in the upside down so where are they?" They start talking all at once. "GUYS! I CAN'T HEAR MYSELF THINK! " Silence. "Thank you. Now then Lucas. What do you think?" " Obviously this eight has relevance. She must be somewhere all people with powers are." "But will?" "Former mind flayer's army member. He had all the now memories, there must be some relevance to it." "Hmm. .We need to figure out who eight is.or if they wake up ask them." Twenty minutes later Joyce appears in the house and scoops will up. "Can we find him? Where could he be?" This was the question they all asked themselves and they stayed in the basement plotting and wondering. "Joyce? You might want to see this." Karen was at the basement door, Joyce and the kids run up the stairs to see that where will and El were tied back to back there was rope on the floor."shit shit shit!!" They all gather round and pace back and forth. "Will told me to hide it but I think you should see this Joyce."Karen hands her the sketchbook and she flips through it. "Oh my god.." Mike was glaring at his mom for a moment before looking back at where eleven and will were. "We should have watched them! Goddamn it, we have to go look" "No. You're not putting yourself in danger for those two.I'll find them." "Joyce is that necessary? " "Karen..my boy's gone again and he's been keeping a secret from us. I have to go alone or he'll get scared.. eleven trusts me.." She glances at the kids. "You're all staying here as planned." She looks at Karen."don't get hopper involved yet..please" With that Joyce is gone. \- \- 2017 \- \- " Noah? Noah are you okay?" Caleb catches the boy as he staggers, his face paling . he's staring into space and Sadie rushes in. "Mil's collapsed.. she said she's feeling ill.." "Umm Sadie. . Noah and Millie are getting worse. I don't think that they can host...Noah had said his head hurt earlier.."Sure enough noah schnapp, the youngest and smallest cast member had a fever. He kept seeing "things and words. "That were indescribable. "Umm Sadie. . Noah and Millie are getting worse. I don't think that they can host...Noah says his head hurts like a bitch." Sadie runs into the room they were a sharing. Sure enough noah schnapp, the youngest and smallest cast member was laid in bed with a fever. He kept seeing "things and words. "That were indescribable. They all debated whether or not to get their managers in or not whilst watching the other two to see what was happening. Millie had fallen asleep but she was Frowning. Mumbling quietly and eventually finn realises something. "Guys... I think they're having the same nightmare or whatever it is. It sounds like they're saying the same thing. Finn leans closer to them to hear what noah was mumbling about. "I can't understand it.." Caleb listens in and stares. "Guys. Give me paper.this is seriously creepy."


	6. Madmax vs Mike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max has an idea, unfortunately she's right and a certain boy can't accept that.
> 
> Will and eleven proceed to try and build up longer resistance.

Mike wakes up with a sigh . he's in his room with Lucas and Dustin. He gets up quickly glancing around for Will. Dustin was eating some form of food he'd managed to get from Mrs Wheeler.  
" Guys!"  
"Oh hello mike. We were waiting for you."  
"You could have woken me up! "  
"And wake up dear Micheal Wheeler? Good lord. I didn't ask for death. "  
Mike glares at him."whatever. I'm going to get a shower. " he grabs a towel and some more clothes before heading to the bathroom. A while later he reappears."the bathroom window Is locked."  
" And?"  
"My mom never locks the bathroom window."  
He glances at his bedroom window and tries to pull the Window up, nothing. He runs out of the room to Nancy's room and tries that window. Nothing. He tries all the windows and they're locked.  
"Guys..We've been locked in!"  
He collapses on the sofa with a groan.  
" She really did mean it when she said keep us in."  
They all sit around for a bit until mike frowns and gets up. "Hang on."  
He heads to the front door and nudges it.the door opens easily. He peers outside to see Karen watching him.  
"Going somewhere Micheal? "  
"Oh jesus! " he leaps back into max who raises a brow.  
"Mom this isn't fair! You can't hold is in here forever! "  
" it's until Will and Jane are brought back. " "I want to go find them!" "Well you're staying put mister! " He grumbles and storms back indoors.  
"I hate you!"  
"Micheal!"  
Everyone watches mike go to his room and slam the door. Karen walks in with a sigh.  
"I hate it too but I have no choice. It's for your own good."

"Do you think Mrs Byers can find them?"  
Karen sighs."I hope so. She found will..."  
They sit around together and every now and then Lucas would go knock on Mike's door to get him out but he wouldn't answer.  
Each time there'd be a "no hope."  
Karen slid a plate of eggos under the gap of his door, Mike had stared at them and anxiously thought of El. He stared out of his window and sighs, after everything they'd been through together, his fingers trace the pattern of the pink dress El had before. "Friends don't lie.."  
At this point Mike's heart was aching as he tries to think for one minute. .just one minute on where the hell she could be. He glances at his radio and presses it.  
"Will.are you there? Over "  
Static crackling  
"Will I repeat. Are you there? "  
Nothing.  
-Meanwhile.-  
"They can't be too far away right? Will's radio is on..eleven can transmit signals.. "This was Dustin.  
Lucas and Max were writing things frantically as they tried to make sense of the damn situation they were in. Suddenly max had an idea "Oh my god guys! I think I've got it! How the hell could we have been so oblivious! "She slams her hand down on the table. "What what? " "The freaking lab!" She stars drawing suddenly. "Look. .eleven and will suddenly vanish after something happens, if will is still part of the upside down and Eleven lived in the lab that's the only explanation!" "Right but the gates closed between the two worlds.." "And? There must be something there! We have to get there and find what it is!" "How do you know for sure it's the lab-" "It's obvious Sinclair! " " Wow. Sorry!" "We need to find a way to break out of here." "We also need to tell Mike. " " Ah shit. That's gonna be a fun task to carry out. He's in a mood." Max rolls her eyes. "He'll be in a worse mood if you leave him out." " You get him then." "Um no. He still hates me!" "He doesn't hate you. " She laughs and shoves him to the stairs as she starts searching the house for any obvious keys. Dustin looks for food . eggos specifically, "This ought to get her!" " She's not a wild animal idiot!" "Ask Mike about that one, grrrr! " She shakes her head and carries on with searching. Meanwhile- " Mike man... It's lucas-" "Go away Lucas i'm trying to think! " " We've know where they are." There was moment of silence before the door suddenly opens. " Are you sure?" "Yes dammit!" Lucas drags him down the stairs to the rest of them. Mike looks expectant. "So?" Max speaks up."they're in the lab" Mike looks at her for a moment. "What makes you think that? The Gate is closed." "What If it isn't though mike?" He glares."el closed it! Hopper saw!" "It's the only logical solution Mike!" She folds her arms. "And how are we gonna get out even if you're somehow correct?" Max shrugs. "There must be a way. ." "Every way out is literally locked! "Have faith mike!" Dustin suddenly appears with a key "I've got this!" Mike looks at it and nods. "Keep it! We just need to figure out what to do!" "So.. We sneak the fuck out.on foot because bikes are loud. ." "You're fucking kidding right? The lab is ages away" "Yeah do I look like I'm fucking serious Henderson? " "That's what I thought. " Max rolls her eyes. Mike just stares at the paper. "So.your bikes are in the garage anyway, with my board so I suggest we get a taxi or a lift.bit from who?" "Steve?" Lucas raises a brow. as if he'll want to help us! He only did because we were catching some creatures. Dustin he probably won't be willing. " "It's worth a try. Besides he can kick ass in case we get spotted."Lucas looks at Mike in amusement."I thought you didn't like this idea?" "I don't but it's our best shot so just deal with it Lucas. " Lucas rolls his eyes. "Okay so if we find someone that's great. But then what?" Max thinks for a moment, "okay.so we sneak in." "Through the front door?" "Well shit! It can't be perfect can it? You try thinking something up Dustin! " Mike suddenly sits up. "There's an entrance on the side of the lab, it should be the same area where the gate was . There's a massive glass section around it.if we look around there we can see if El was around. Obviously people will be thrown about and there would be broken glass."they all nod appreciatively, "that should tell us if they went to the lab or not." "And if she was..?" "We go in and we make them confess what they're hiding. " "Shit..This is going to be great."Lucas sighs. "We have to be careful though because if she gets angry she WILL throw you around. Lucas and I found out." Max raises a brow."jeez. " "What do we do in case there are guards and we have to go in?" " if we have to go in Eleven would have gotten rid of them. Idiot" Dustin holds his hands up. "Sorry max!" She rolls her eyes "no bother."she gets up and walks away. Mike just glares at her as she leaves."what do you see in her?" "She's super cool and smart-' "You're just an idiot in general Dustin. Sorry to break it to you." "Jeesus Mike be nice for a minute!" Mike was tapping his fingers against the table. Lucas grabs his wrist rocket (as he called it, to mike it was a glorified catapult.) Karen walks in to see mike and Lucas wrestling on the ground, she steps over them and shakes her head.she just goes to her room. A few moments later Max returns."you're such idiots. I opened a door."they stop fighting up and race down the hall and out of the house. **meanwhile** Will looks around at the doors."we don't have long..it's a matter of time before they know where we are." El nods and looks at the mess of black roots and the pit hole and takes a deep breath. She holds Will's hand as they both are surrounded by black. Their hands both extend to the gate and slowly black swirls around . It's pulsing horribly now, a cracking in a wall that wants to split open more.they can hear voices now. The people on the other side..slowly the wall pulls down. Blood streams down both of their faces as they concentrate. Will's mind fuzzes slightly as he can hear a voice. "Noah. Noah. NOAH!! OH MY GOD. MILLIE!! " The wall closes fully as they both fall to the ground. Will can't get that voice out of his head. Who was Noah? Who's Millie? Could those be the two that played them? As he passes out he didn't notice the third tear in the wall. ** The four kids run down the street, they see a familiar car streak down the street and jump back. They wait to see if it passes instead it slows down. "MIKE?" A familiar voice speaks out."Jonathan? Holy shit!"Jonathan suddenly appears "what are you doing out? Mom said you'd be at be home?" "We escaped. ." Jonathan sighs, "of course" "Listen Jonathan we know where they are.." He glances up at them. "In the car. We're going. " They pile into the car and Max tells him to go the lab. "Aw shit." **40 minutes later** Will looks up. He panics."El we need to go.." They quickly escape the gate and work their way out of the room. Their hearts were now beating fast and they run down the halls. \- Mike runs out to the entrance to the lab.as he thought, it was in havoc. Guns were strewn about everywhere. "Everybody in!" Jonathan stands center with a gun In his hand."go!" They run down the halls to the lifts that go to the upside down. They skid to a halt. The lift was moving up.they wait as the doors open . There was movement as two people run past them. "Get them!" They run right into the way of several staff members who immediately chase after them. As soon as they're out Jonathan manages to corner Will and max trips up Eleven. "Right you two.." Mike points a gun at the guards. "We didn't mean any harm . We're here to catch these two.."the guards approach them and Max suddenly falls. El runs and runs. "Get her!" Guards and friends alike chase after her whilst Jonathan restrains will. Max backs the car out of the drive. Jonathan was too bust with will to stop her. They all jump into the car and chase her down the street. Mike's eyes widen as she's in the way of a sports car, there's a screech as their car swerves or rather , drifts down the road to a halt. Mike is out immediately and he pulls el to safety. To the car to be exact. It's at that point Jonathan is aware of Will's nose bleeding. "Did he just move us out of the way?" El is sat next to mike."El..Will..you have a lot of explaining to do.." With that they drive to Joyce's.


	7. Confessions and struggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and El confess.  
> Millie and Noah are getting a bit Ill. Now people are aware of the portal there's another problem.
> 
> Everything just falls to shit.

Hopper sits with Will and Eleven. Their hands were cuffed and their eyes covered.they were currently being questioned. Any radio equipment had been moved beforehand.  
"So . Will you have telekinetic powers too huh? Will was silent. He didn't want to talk."kid . you'd better start talking.i don't want this to be difficult. Will sighs."fine. .yes I do." Hopper looks at Joyce. "Are you linked to the upside down? "  
There was hesitation, "yes.."  
Joyce backs away and will bites his lip."mom . don't be scared. It didn't get me, I promise." He Could detect her movement. "What else can you do?" Will clinches his fist.  
"I..I can hear things.. people. "  
"People that are dead?"  
He shakes his head.  
"What people? "  
"I can't say."  
Hopper sighs, "will. For your own good you need to answer me.we can help you. " will starts trembling. "The Gate will open again and three will become one as the shadows take over earth. A clown shall roam with a red balloon and fear will consume all." Hopper collapses into his chair. "What do you mean three will become one?" Joyce suddenly jumps up.she runs out before returning with a sketchbook. Will's. "Look Hopper. . Here he drew us. Hawkins indiana. There.. Beverly Hills. Another line. . Maine? Another group of kids. There's names. " will panics. "Give me my book back! It'll hurt me if you know!"he shrieks and struggles in Jonathan's grip. "Three worlds will become one?" So what we're you doing in the lab?""fixing the portal. Closing the gate for as long as possible. " Hopper writes down notes."Joyce flips the page "what the hell is that?" Etched into the paper in red were three words. "You'll float too." A balloon and two strange red lines were drawn. "We all float down here." Joyce reads."is this what you heard?" Will nods as tears streak down his cheeks. Joyce pulls him into a hug gently, "you haven't explained why you kept this hidden and how you found out.. These people..The drawings.." Hopper was staring at the paper. Joyce looks at him."Hopper. .leave him for now.. Please. ." Will was crying into her and she lifts the blindfold of him.his hands are removed from cuffs and he holds her close. "Mom..nobody can touch that portal..it'll open if the wrong person gets to it.. We had to protect it..you made a mistake.."he looks at mike."you shouldn't have followed me!" He grabs his sketchbook and a picture falls out. "Finn Wolfhard. " it's a sketch of a random boy. He has Mike's face in fact it could have been Mike they looked exactly the same. Mike's eyes widen and will seems to be frozen in place. "Who's this?" Mike points at the name. What does this mean?"will doesn't speak."will! You've already lied to me and kept all this hidden I want to know who this is!" He slams the paper down. Will jumps and turns his head."it's you obviously. .look!" Mike looks around angrily. "Then what's the writing? "Will looks away. "Meaningless writing! " "it's a name! Who's he and why does he look like me?? It's a simple question! " the smaller boy shrinks back slightly and will goes silent again. "Mike..I can't tell you why..you won't believe me!" "Try me! I'll believe a lot after the past year!" Will closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "We exist in another world.as different people mike..." mike tilts his head."and? Mr Clarke said multiple versions of people in parallel universes are possible scientifically." "Mike..its not that we are even existent." "Get everyone in here." Mike slowly gets up and calls Hopper and eleven in. Lucas Dustin and Nancy shortly follow. "So now we find out what you're hiding. " Lucas says "shut up!" Max sighs at him. El closes her eyes and shakily takes a deep breath. "We're fictional characters. " There's silence for what feels like hours before Nancy speaks up. "Fictional in what sense?" Hopper shakes his head and Mike looks sceptical. Will notices and looks upset. "I knew you wouldn't believe me!" El puts a hand over his. "Calm Will.." he nods and takes a deep breath, "we exist in another world as characters on a screen. Portrayed by actors.." He gets his paper and starts to draw. "In their life we are only existent when they get into character. We have Mike for instance who is portrayed by this guy.i don't know what he looks like exactly so I assumed he looks like Mike. We will look like them too, there will be some differences obviously. " "How comes you only know about this Finn guy?" "Because he's the only one I've heard so far.. something is wrong on their side though because two of them are in trouble. " "Wait.so you're saying we're fictional characters portrayed by actors, why don't we know? Why aren't they famous?" Will looks at Dustin. "Ask Mr Clarke. It's a concept called the fourth wall . It's the barrier between reality and fiction, a separate universe.and they're probably famous just in their universe." "Let's see them then! " "Dustin no! We can't. .it'll cause a problem.. me and El are trying to seal the gap in the gate!" "Why would you? It seems pretty cool!" "Because as soon as we are aware of our existence-" He suddenly cuts off and his eyes close. "Will?" Joyce rushes forwards. El suddenly staggers, everything goes black for them **2016** Finn sits on his chair with Noah and Caleb in surrounding chairs.they were getting ready for a shoot and panel as the Cast of Stranger Things. The girls were in a separate room apparently doing a live stream. Millie had then bounced in with Sadie. "Where's Gaten? " Millie raises a brow."he's gone to get Charlie who's probably making out with Natalia" they all laugh, "ew! " Noah suddenly looks faint and has a coughing fit."hey Noah are you okay? " He nods but he was starting to get heavy headed and weak. He saw a flash of black and his head suddenly started hurting. He lays down in his chair, slightly curled up."Noah are you sure you're okay. .should I get your mum?" He shakes his head."I'm okay Millie" he lays his head down and closes his eyes."just a headache. "Millie gets up."I'm going to find Gaten and Charlie. .look after him." She ruffles Noah's hair gently. Finn had noticed their friendship and honestly? He was jealous.mainly because he wanted Noah's attention and they were like siblings almost. Finn gets an ice pack and puts it has on Noah's head which was now burning hot. Millie and Charlie return with Gaten. By then Noah was tucked into his dorm bed. Charlie joins them after a quick."sup perv Byers " from Finn he rolls his eyes and checks on Noah, "man you Canadians are weird. " "You mean Finn and Noah ? That's why they're so lovable! "They all laugh and Finn shakes his head. Millie couldn't help but to glance at Finn, his smile was definitely cute. She could definitely see the frog face feature though, not because he's ugly, oh no. Finn Wolfhard was attractive beyond words. It's just that his smile. .my lord did he grin. His face shape.. she finds herself chuckling more. Eventually she looks away and glances back at the now sleeping Noah.his face was pale but burning hot, his nose had also started bleeding mysteriously much to her shock."guys! Look at his nose!" "It's bleeding? That's weird..maybe he's got powers." "This is A serious situation you dimwit! " Millie was shaking her head.she wipes his nose gently. His entire body was freezing. "What it I was serious? " Millie looks at him."were you?" "No but it's possible. Noah is portraying Will Byers after all." "Will didn't have powers? " "Now memories. " Millie goes silent for a moment, "I can't believe I even considered that. It's impossible for Will to exist and contact Noah. What would he want?" "Mills we never said he was contacting Noah .you just gave us an idea!" This was Sadie, her eyes were wide. "Warm Noah up. We need to keep an eye on him." Millie nods."it's just a fever but okay.." **a few hours later** "Guys... Millie has a fever too!" Charlie jumps up and follows Sadie to their room.millie was coughing and spluttering into her hand. Noah had woken up and his body was incredibly warm. He was only getting worse . Millie was now unconscious, witnessing exactly what she didn't believe. She was in the dark but she could tell it was in a contained room. It was weird, like El's lucid dreams. She was walking and walking but she couldn't see anything. She was suddenly El. She was remembering Mike and his radio, Finn's eyes looking at hers with hope.. suddenly he's gone and she's alone. There was a splash and a sketchbook falls in front of her. It's got a picture of her with shaved her and it's untitled. It flips to a drawing of the Stranger Things title letters. There are boys on bikes riding across it, she leans to pick it up and suddenly a clown leaps at her, she runs and runs. There's a demogorgon and a clown eating something. She willed herself to wake up but she was dreaming. . With a beating heart she walks away but the clown saw her. "Do you want a balloon? " She sits up and she can see Finn and Sadie next to her. Charlie and Natalia were also watching. "Millster! " she glances at Noah who's weakly smiling at her. "Noah we need to talk.." They sit in the corner and whisper,"did you see it?" "Yeah.. I saw a open book..It was your prop for Will..do you have it?" "it's on set." "Millie I don't think this is a fever. Something weird is happening to us. " She nods and squeezes his hand. "But just us.." "Yeah. ." **1985** Will's eyes open slowly. "Will?" Joyce anxiously holding him."mom.?" "Will..take us to the portal please.." His eyes widen"n-no I can't! "He looks at El who also nods and goes."no." His eyes narrow and he suddenly glances around. "Where's my sketchbook? "Hopper holds it up."give it back! "He leaps up. "I didn't look through it . You'll get it back when you answer my questions. "Will bites his lip. "I can't tell you everything.if he gets me he'll kill me for telling you.." "Who will kill you sweetie? " Joyce intervenes. "The shadow guy.." "Will sweetheart he's gone.." -half an hour later in the middle of their explanation- "-and so therefore my theory is all the world's link to someone in this room. It could be me or el but we don't know for sure." Mike raises a brow at the many drawings will had produced. There were sketches of Joyce Hopper and El. But under El now "Millie?" Was scrawled under it. "Will.. how do you know what the show is called?" "It just..appeared.. I may be wrong.." "Will.. We need to see for ourselves.. We can't fully believe this yet.." Mike was still refusing to believe him. Will had also noticed he wasn't looking at El either. "Mike. If we open the gate and break the fourth wall it gives the flayer what it wants. ." Dustin takes the phone and dials a number. Will's attention suddenly goes to him. "Hello.. Mr Clarke? Can you answer a question of mine?" There was hesitation before he speaks again. "What's a fourth wall?" More talking, "Okay yes I see. I just want to know for a project." He nods repeatedly and looks at Mike pointedly. "Mike wants to know specifically. " He shoves mike to the earpiece and his eyes are visibly huge with shock . When he puts the phone down he looks at will and El. "Sorry for doubting you.. I guess I should have believed you. Im still angry you lied though. What happened to "friends don't lie?" Does it stop when we cross the friendship line?-" "I mean-" "DAMN-" "DON'T YOU DARE HENDERSON" Will can't help but to feel saddened but Mike would obviously like girls, will was just weird. Dustin silently whoops with Lucas whilst Nancy just grins and mimics him "I don't love her.. what? No..ew gross!" Mike's face goes pinker by the moment and so does El's. "Shut up. As if you aren't making out with Jonathan! " Joyce looks at her eldest. "Hey don't bring me into this wheeler! " Jonathan and Nancy both blush. "Alright. Quit bickering kids. We don't care about your trysts right now. I'm going to look at this Damn wall."Hopper shakes his head. "Don't touch it.." Will was pleading. His eyes wide. Hopper nods. "Sure kid." El gets up. "I'll come with you." "No. You're grounded. " "But-" "No." El stalks off. Will bites his lip even more. "Be careful. ." "I will be." With that he's gone. El and will are immediately surrounded and questioned.joyce and Jonathan gently move the others off them."calm down please!" \- A few hours later Mike Lucas will and everyone else head to Hawkins National Laboratory, will had agreed to let them into the lab and the portal.they walk into the room where the entrance to the upside down was. Mike was stood still in shock at it, will nods."it's awful. Toxic even." There were still holes from the demo dog attack and Joyce had refused to move further.they get to the portal to another world. Will and El stood in front of it protectively. They look around it, Max and mike weren't keen and hung back."come on mike!" He was dragged by Lucas to the portal and he could see three separate sections. "One is the Upside Down, the second is the modern world the third is..horrible. We only know which goes to the upside down." Will shakes his head "we can't let any open again. " *15 minutes later* "Let's go guys!" Will was anxiously stood with his brother."coming!"everyone runs to the doors but mike was in deep thought. When running someone must have nudged him too much because he slipped and his shoulder bumps against the wall. There's immediately a light surrounding him. Will turns."No!" He goes to pull mike back but the entire barrier falls and there's a bright light, will just hopes it's not the upside Down.


	8. Welcome to the modern day.now RUN!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids find themselves in the modern day.it sets in that they're in public eye and so they have to run.

Will opens his eyes and he feels groggy. Everything hurts, he's in an unfamiliar place."Will..get up!" Mike is tugging on his sleeve . El just looks around her . people are running around all around her.she pulls the staggering Will up and they bunch up. Max's red hair wasn't helpful in disguising them though. They become aware of people watching them so they start walking quickly. They hear someone says can I have a picture? " and Mike quickly said." Sorry we're in a rush!" 

They run and run until they reach a random part of town. There were several crowds and flashing lights as they approach a building. Will suddenly bumps into someone who jumps back."steady kid. " they all cram themselves into a small area where they can hide.

"how the HELL are we going to find these people without getting chased by fans?"

"Shit. This is gonna be fun. I say run try to disguise ourselves so we don't look so weird."

"Okay well first we have to find disguises. I don't actually know my way around this city.i don't even know where the Fuck we are!"

They look around and they're only really surrounded by grey concrete buildings with windows and doors. The only weirdness is the security level. 

"Holy shit look at these guards."

"How will we get out? What is this place? "

"Oh my god shut UP lucas!"

"Oh sorry for existing! Damn!"

They watch guards pace about for a bit ,

"Should we just ask?"

"Do you wanna die? You fool!"

"Did you think that maybe this is the cast area? Maybe that's why we're here? A portal won't just dump us in a random area especially if we're just.. Well you know, linked?"

"You ask then max if you think so!"

 

\--With the cast  
Noah and Millie were conscious but curled up next to each other. Their heads were hurting like hell and they couldn't move."I feel horrible. ." Millie mumbles Noah was holding her gently. Their heads lift to look at him."Charlie! " Natalia glares."sh!"  


Millie now attempts to sit up but fails. Her head Was incredibly Hot And her nose bleeding again. She was sipping water but it didn't have effect on her temperature. Noah was in a similar situation except his except his eyes were closed and his eyes were moving about as if he were looking around, he was searching for something. Millie just holds onto his hand as he does, Suddenly, out of nowhere he sits up and gasps. He glances at Millie with worry, his concerns immediately go to her."Millie. . You okay? She smiles at him ,"I feel a lot better already Noah.you just scared the light out of me though" she also manages to sit up."did you see it too?" She whispers quietly to him and he nods,"I saw something. . They're coming by and I don't know what to do."

Finn noticed that he'd woken up and smiles."hey! Noah! Welcome back to earth dude! You pulled a Will Byers! Are you okay now?"

Noah looks at him for a moment after he mentioned will, he looked as if he was going to say something but he didn't. 

"Yeah..sorry I just had a headache I must have gone to sleep accidentally. "He pushes the bed covers off himself and gets up."I'm gonna go shower now."

Finn frowns at Caleb who shrugs. "We'll question him about it later."a moment later Natalia walks in. She notices that Millie is sat up and drinking a cup of coffee Gaten had made her, she smiles a little, "feeling better Millie? " she smiles,"yeah thanks! " Natalia smiles at the rest of the cast a little before glancing up."where's noah? "

"In the shower."  
"So he's up too? Good. Charlie was wondering about that earlier."

"Why didn't he come down to our room?"  
"He's had stuff to do Millie he's an adult pretty much."

"Oh god."  
They both laugh a little, everybody loves Charlie Heaton, in fact he was a highlight of the cast and Millie appreciated another brit on the show. When noah returned from the shower he sits down and curls up again. He was feeling a bit weird, his head was fuzzy but also just banging as if he had a horrific headache. Millie felt exactly the same.  
"So. What were you saying about our favourite Charlie? "  
Noah had felt a bond with his on screen family, winona especially, there was something about her that made him feel happier. He loved his mother of course but winona ryder was definitely someone he cared about dearly. Charlie was hilarious and protective, like Jonathan he cared about noah and was immediately concerned by his slight change in behaviour. "

"Wow you heard that? We were saying he was worried about you."

"Nah I'm fine just tired."  
He smiles at Millie who smiles back, Gaten looks at them in amusement, "I want a friendship like that."

"Boy, you have me!"  
"True ."  
"Oh be like that! Go back to Joe then! I see how it is!" Caleb mocks a Tantrum.they keep bickering until eventually Natalia gets annoyed. "Shut up! You're such babies honestly!"  
"You love us though right? "  
"Sure I wouldn't trade you guys for anything. "  
"Awww that's nice! I feel loved!"  
*

The Party

Eleven glances up and sees a window. She points at it and whispers, "look. " she's aware of the fact it's facing them."we have to get out of here." El steps out and walks to the guards who all face her, they lift guns,"where did you come from? Who the hell-" "we need to get out of here . We're lost.sorry." they go flying and everyone runs out. They're suddenly back in public. Mike takes his sweater off and will takes his Red and yellow coat off. They just walk and walk until they're out of view again. Their mission was to find their doubles. "I need a radio. I can find them that way."

"Do you think we'll be able to find one? This city is huge."

"Don't you need a salt pool?"

"No.. I'm going to try and find one of them only"

"Look..I think we have."

They all glance up and stare at a sign.

"COMIC CON 2017, MEET THE CAST OF STRANGER THINGS.TICKETS ON SALE NOW!

COME ALONG THIS WEEKEND AND MEET THE STARS:  
Noah Schnapp, Finn Wolfhard, Millie Bobby Brown, Gaten Matarazzo, Caleb Mclaughlin Sadie Sink, Peyton Wich and the rest of the main cast!

Will had read "Finn Wolfhard " and his eyes were wide."we have to get in there . That's our cast.our show."

"Stranger Things?"

"Fair enough. "

"What's the day today. That's my concern?"

They all sit on a concrete step and look at the area. It was huge.no doubt millions would be going in just to see those people. They had to be careful about it all. 

"I have tickets for comic con tomorrow. I'm just wanna meet Noah so badly!"  
Will glances back at the sign. 

"Noah Schnapp. " he says quietly, "that's the guy who plays me. "

"What a funny name."

"Hilarious! Look. Someone has the surname WOLFHARD. " he raises a brow at mike who rolls his eyes.

"Sadie sink. "

"I think that the most normal name on that list is Millie Bobby Brown, and that's it."

"it's cool. Weird gives star quality. Don't be a prick Lucas!"

They just laugh until Will shushes them. They're getting several looks already. People had already asked for pictures and mistaken them for cast members, Mike and El especially. Looking around them, determining what the year was probably was the most baffling test.they walk into a shop and Mike immediately perks up. It's a record store. One think mike absolutely loved was music. He walks in and flicks through several 80s ones he recognised, El had managed to pick one up "don't mess with Jim" she had recognised it and smiled a little. It reminded her of Hopper and so she sighs softly.

"Alright? " Mike appears next to her and she nods. "Hopper." She says quietly. "Oh he would like that." He smiles a little. After half an hour they finally manage to drag Mike out . They walk and walk.they end up going back to the security area they had found and sitting down. They felt as if they were probably safest there.

-The cast  
Noah gets up from his chair and sighs softly, "I'm getting some fresh air. I need a walk.."he puts on his jacket, not the will Byers one (although he loves it ) but a plain black jacket."let's all get some fresh air actually. It's really stuff in here." This came from Finn. "Finn you always get jittery in one place anyway. " Sadie grins 'it's true." Millie gets up and starts dancing about "let's go! It's playtime! "  
Caleb raises a brow,"you can tell Millie is getting better when she's all hyper after two minutes."  
"Are you sure though you two.. you might still-"  
"We're fine!"  
Millie grabs noah by the arm and they're out of the door in a giggling mess. They're out at the courtyard and running about. For noah and Millie as soon as they were outside the strain they were feeling increased ten times. Noah looks around for a moment. There were dazed guards just watching over them as they leapt about. Sadie was on her skateboard messing about with Finn. Noah and Millie just walking about trying to determine what was happening. Caleb and Gaten were dancing to random songs blasting from his phone. It was as if the entire cast were just at a break time in school. Winona, David, Linnea , Cara and the rest of the adult cast were situated just A block away as the rehearsals room was not too far away.  
"They're here somewhere. I can feel it.."  
Noah walks around searching the floor for anything. He stops and glances up. There's a window in the window where the set designers were working. He glances back down. There's what looks like compass on the floor. He picks it up and frowns, the needle spins as he picks it up.  
"NOAH! "  
he jumps and spins round. Finn was waving at him." We're gonna run to the shops and get chocolate. "  
"All of you?"  
"No..we're determining who's going. "  
"Sadie!'  
"Wha-? Why ME ?"  
"Because you're good at the decision thing."  
"That's true. Millie you're coming with me."  
"Well that decision was done quick.

"Can I get back to my exploration yet?"  
"Sure I guess?"  
Noah playfully shoves Finn."asshole"  
They carry on bickering until Noah falls and Finn stumbles . holding onto a handrail to avoid squashing Noah, who's heart was beating incredibly fast as he looked at Finn who quickly glances at the ground.  
"Sorry. That totally Could have been avoided. "  
He made the situation much harder to cope with by grabbing his hand and pulling him back up."see? I could easily deck you Noah. Try again when you're taller.."  
"Why you-!!"  
Finn had covered his mouth.  
"Polite words noah! "  
His other hand ruffles the shorter boy's hair gently making noah frown and blush and question his sanity at that moment. As soon as Millie arrived he latched onto her, in a much better mood. She sensed he had something to say so she leads him away where he can vent about his interaction with Finn. Of course, being his best friend Millie knew all about Noah's love for the whacky Canadian actor. She also felt the same but she much preferred the idea of how ADORABLE Noah and Finn would be together that the idea of her and Finn. She felt blessed by the two representations of Canada she was given to work with but their naivety and oblivious personalities were infuriating to work with. She wished they'd just hurry up and get together already. 

They walk up and down the ground just talking when Millie spotted something. She nudges Noah who glances where she's looking.

By the far wall she had seen what looks like a strand of ginger hair.. They silently creep up to whoever it may be, and in shocked voices they suddenly just exclaim. 

"MAD MAX? "


	9. The meeting of the cast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That awkward moment the cast meet themselves.

Noah stares in shock at the group of people sat near where they were. "What the hell? Did you sneak in? I have so many questions?"as soon as his eyes meet Will's he's met with a huge headache. "Holy shit! " he backs away and holds his head."FINN! GUYS YOU MIGHT WANNA COME HERE QUICK!" When he recovers from his dizziness he glances back at Will who's eyes are wide. The rest of his friends just stare."um. We should probably bring you all in before something happens. " Noah was still looking at his twin as Finn, Sadie, Gaten and Caleb join them. "Holy-" "WHAT? " "oh MY god." 

"Am I dreaming or is the party just stood in front of us?"

"We're real.."

They were also looking at their actor versions of themselves, Dustin and Gaten were both grinning.  
"So you actually have Cleido- cranial dysplasia?"  
"Yup!"  
"Holy shit! Me too!"

They stare at each other.  
"Wait..you're me?"  
"I'm you. "  
"HOLY SHIT GUYS"  
Gaten grins showing his teeth in which Dustin smiles.  
"Welcome to the 21st century Mr Henderson! "  
They both just laugh immediately hitting it off.  
"Did they just bond over teeth?"  
"Yup.."  
"I swear to god."  
Max stares at her counterpart in shock. "You must be Sadie..?"

"None other. ."  
She laughs, it's obvious she's anxious.  
"Welcome Max."  
She smiles, a genuine smile in which max never lets herself show emotions much. Sadie pulls her into a hug, gentle and kind. Sadie isn't much different from her really, she doesn't seem too girly. She already was shown more kindness than she was used to.

Mike and Finn just stare at each other.

"What-"  
"How-"  
"I-?"  
The likeness is obvious, even with Finn's unruly hair. The freckles, the brown eyes that seemed calm. They both had the same face. Finn was slightly taller though. Mike also had his usual striped shirt and sweater on and he looked as neat and tidy as ever.he had glanced at will who had been looking at him."holy shit he looks exactly like Noah. "

Millie Grins."aren't they adorable! "Noah blushes and shakes his head.  
"Millie-"

Will glances at Noah who sits next to him."ignore them. They're hyper. Are you okay?" His eyes were full of concern.Will was always shy but Noah knew he was worried. "Do you want to go inside? It's getting loud here isn't it."Will nods. Overwhelmed at the second version of himself. He bites his lip, shy as Noah holds out both hands to pull him up. Will suddenly pulls him into a tight hug.he felt like he could trust him most . Noah pats his back and holds him tight. El had stares at Millie in surprise, glancing at her arm which had no tattoo on it. Millie immediately understood."I don't have powers..it's all acted for me. ."she smiles gently at eleven who seems dubious."please trust me.. I'm basically you."she holds her hand out. There was a tense silence from everyone as they waited. If she freaked out Millie was in danger. They saw her expression change as she held out her hand. They were exactly the same height. They both smile at each other. Everyone else seems relieved . Caleb and Lucas both seemed cheery

"'Sup Sinclair! "  
They both laugh and shake their heads."pretty weird huh. Having someone who looks exactly like you?"

"You bet. But I'm used to weird now! I've seen it all pretty much."

"I bet. From demogorgons to everything else. ."Caleb spoke quietly for the sake of Will.

Lucas glances at the boy and sighs "yeah. That's true." After a moment of conversation Finn speaks up." Guys we should go in. I'll call the rest of the cast and explain before Charlie and Natalia end up with heart attacks. Dustin looks curious so obviously Finn answers.  
"it'll be obvious when you meet them!"

Will and Mike glance at each other. "We can pull the cast together you can meet them. "He glances at Caleb "except Matthew "he whispers.  
"This is so weird. Honestly I'm not over this yet." Dustin seemed shocked as he glances around. "Welcome to the 21st century! "  
Jaws dropped."holy shit. So we're in the 2000s? "  
"Yup. 2017 to be exact."  
"Holy shit."  
Finn manages to get everyone into the room made for the cast."so.. let's start with basics I guess.you lot don't really have much of a clue of who we are."

Millie sits on a couch with Noah (whom she had pulled down ) the rest of the party taking one half of chairs.  
"We don't bite! Don't worry! "  
Mike sighs softly but smiles a little. As they settles down Millie gets bored of silence."alright guys. My name's Millie Bobby Brown, Millie for short. Obviously a member of the Stranger things cast. If you didn't know the name of the show. I unfortunately don't have telekinetic powers or I would have thrown Finn out the window.' She grins "not really. I love him actually. " she had noticed that Mike and Eleven were sat incredibly close. As we're Lucas and max and she grins at Gaten who had also noticed."I'm currently 13 years old."  
"That's Finn Wolfhard, yes. That is his real name. It gets weirder. He's our mike. After a LOT of hair straightening. " Finn rolls his eyes but there was some chuckling from Dustin and Lucas.  
"We have Caleb McLaughlin however you say it. He's honestly the only one who looks like his counterpart. " Lucas and Caleb grin.  
"The lovely Noah Schnapp. Aka Will. The baby of the group pretty much.then again me and Noah are both the youngest. Out of us all though He's done the most "  
Noah smiles, slightly awkward.  
"Millie was that necessary? "  
She grins,"nope but I'll still say it!"  
She wraps an arm around him.their closeness was evident. They were like peas in a pod. It had always been Millie and Noah since they were little. During filming it was always Millie and Noah. In between takes they would taunt each other and chuckle, especially when Noah was barely on screen in the first series. They were inseparable.  
"Of course we also have Sadie, or MadMax." (This had brought on more grinning from the boys) Sadie just smiles warmly. She was lovely. The entire cast appreciated her immediately and she was like Millie's female best friend. They suddenly just realised in the moment how ironic it was that their characters never hit it off.  
"Finally. . We have the name you probably won't remember. Gaten Matarazzo, the Dustin Henderson of our party!"  
Dustin looks shocked  
"Gaten what now?"  
"Matarazzo. "  
"How'd you say that? "  
"Ma-ta-ra-zo"  
"Goddamn. Trust Dustin to be the one with an actor who has a different name. "  
"Oh shut up Mike. How's Wolfhard for a name? "  
Finn huffs playfully. "Got a problem with my name Dustin? I'll go change it for you. " they all laugh.  
Millie was amused by how the boys were immediately getting along. All except a nervous Will. She gently pushes Noah to him. "Talk you idiot!"

Noah approaches Will and smiles."hey will..I appreciate you're probably not in the most social of moods but you know, I got sent over. "

Will smiles at him, shy but it was a smile. Looking at someone who looked so similar gave him mixed feelings he knew he Could trust Noah though. 

"So..I saw you..were you trying to contact me?  
"Yeah.. I was. I knew the gate would open so I tried to warn you.."

"I guess you kinda did. I saw the picture..I should have known you were here but I just-"  
He shrugs.  
"Couldn't believe it?"  
"Yeah."

They both smile. "You really do look like me.. just with shorter hair and modern style." Noah nods, "yeah? After a while with the makeup team we'd be identical. Oh speaking of which!"

He jumps up and digs about before coming back with a red and yellow coat. Will stares as does the rest of the party . Millie also raises a brow. "How'd you pinch that? They didn't let me keep the wig!" He chuckles." I'm just so charming I get away with everything. " there was laughter."yeah right Noah. Charming! "He sticks his tongue out at Gaten. "Mean!" Noah moves his hair so it's a pudding bowl cut and puts the coat over his shirt. "Mom? MOM?" Will smiles at him and rolls his eyes. Noah looks serious for a moment. "How is Mrs Byers? Is she okay?" Will nods. "She's fine. Just a bit um. . Cautious. ."

"I bet."

That was when Dustin suddenly pipes up.  
"Wait. Aren't you aware of the entire demogorgon situation? Did you act it out?"

Lucas groans."of course they did. They're ACTORS. But seriously. How much do you know?"

Caleb chips in. "How about we watch stranger things and you can see for yourselves."

Finn walks back into the room.  
"Natalia Joe Dacre and Charlie are on the way back. I tried to call David and linnea but they weren't picking up. I'll try winona in the morning and maybe Sean. "  
"What about Matthew? "  
Finn glances at El for a moment. "Tempting but I don't want to freak anybody out." 

Lucas stops him.  
"Wait. Who the hell are these people? "

"You'll see. The only hint is Dacre plays Billy Hargrove . he's a lovely guy though. "

Max frown and gets up. "I don't wanna have anything to do with him."

"Max-"  
"No."  
"It's up to you. He's a lovely guy. He's absolutely not a dick like Billy. "

Millie suddenly looks up."how about Peyton !"

"NO."  
"Who's Peyton? "

"He plays troy "

"Well shit."

"He can't be bad though right?"

"No. He's actually lovely. "

"What about Cara? "

"YES!"  
Finn laughs and gets back on his phone much to the surprise of the 80s kids.  
"What's that?"  
"That's a phone . they've changed a lot since your time. "

"It's like a slab of metal!"  
"Basically yeah."  
Finn suddenly became aware of Millie playing music through his Alexa.

"MILLIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
"Sorry it just started up! "  
She comes along and sits down . putting the Alexa down. They all keep talking again until suddenly something happens. 

Will mumbles to himself. "Should I stay or should I go now? If I go there will be trouble, if I stay it will be double.."  
Alexa lights up.  
"Playing the clash: should I stay or should I go"

Sudden guitar riffs start playing. Will jumps as does mike.  
"HOLY SHIT."  
Finn stares at the speaker and then will.  
"How?" The question was being asked by everyone. Especially the kids who had no clue what it was."what's that?"

"That's Alexa. She a robot kinda. She's not meant to suddenly start up like that."

"How does it play music like that?"

"It's complicated. .its electricity Internet and and a bunch of other stuff.

"Alexa volume down."  
The volume goes down and Finn pauses it.  
"Hey I was grooving to that!" Noah glares. 

"Oh shush . you heard it enough on set. "

"Put it back on!"

"Fine!"

The music starts and Noah starts singing along, accent and all. Miller claps as he dances about wildly when the chorus starts. His headbanging was infectious and soon several people joined I'm with it.

"If I go there will be trouble, I'd I stay it will be double!" At that he grins at Will who still was confused but smiles back. Once Noah had finished his performance he sits back down calmly. "He does that every time. "Caleb laughs.  
"Idiot."

"Here's another one you'll know."

Every breath you take

Every move you make

Every bond you break

Every step you take

I'll be watching you..

They all grin and mike gets up with El. They start dancing to it . laughing a little but the way they looked at each other was full of emotions. 

As if recalling the kiss Millie and Finn start blushing and avoid eye contact. Noah watches them for a moment. His eyes trail to Finn. He absolutely loved Finn. It wasn't a crush it was love at first sight. He feels his heart beat faster at the thought of being in his arms. He closes his eyes and just listens to the song. At some point lucas and max had joined the other two and we're casually swaying to it.  
"Hey.. Mucas and Mileven are real guys.." Caleb exclaims.  
"I hope so after the amount of kissing that went on."  
As he said that mike and max glance at Finn, eyes wide.  
"Oh we know. . We know lot.."  
"Wait who kissed who? "  
Dustin sits up.  
Mike lucas and max all glare at Finn.  
" mike and Eleven. " he didn't out Max and Lucas though. Mike grumbles. "I hate you already. You're meant to be my other part."  
"You love me really though."  
"Debatable. "

Finn pretends to be hurt.  
"Rude!"  
In that moment there was a knock."party members hide.. except Mike Max and Will!"

Finn runs to the door with Millie and they can be heard "Natalia! Charlie! Dacre! Joe! Come in!" Millie was obvious giggling.  
"What prank- I swear if you're pranking us."  
"We're not! Come In. Cover your eyes. Except Joe! "  
They walk slowly forward. 

"Holy hell. .what is this? "  
"SHH Joe!"

Noah saw the party stare in shock and mouth  
"Steve?"

Joe seems puzzled. As anybody would be."but.... Finn-?"

"SHH! "

Finn leads Natalia in. Mike's eyes widen as Finn mumbles."look."

She squeals in shock

"Oh my god you look so cute!"

"That is Mike Natalia. He's here. I don't know how but he is!"

 

"But.."

Mike stares at her more until she hugs him.  
"Oh my god mike! It's really Mike! "She starts to cry as she hugs him. Mike just holds her close."you really are like Nancy but that's okay.." he laughs a little. Will had now understood and was waiting in anticipation and sure enough Jonathan walked in..or wait..Charlie his name was.  
"Oh my god. You're adorable! Look at Noah compared to him!" Will smiles up at him.  
"Hey Will. How are you?"  
"I'm okay. . I actually thought you were Jonathan. "  
"I hope that's good."  
"It is.. I just. ."  
He sighs and wraps his arms around him. Charlie picks up Noah at the same time. "Byers hug time!"the two younger boys laugh. Next Millie puts her hand on Max's shoulder. "He's out there. It's your choice. "

Max nods and sighs softly. She walks to the hall.  
"Oh my gosh! As if! MadMax!"

Max laughs a little. The guy looking at her was definitely friendly. "Dacre Montgomery. Nice to meet you little zoomer! " they hear max laugh. When they appear they were both chuckling. Max looks at Millie and says a small"thank you. "  
They clear room and the kids sit with their siblings.  
"Unfortunately Erica aka priah is unavailable. Same with Holly.."  
Mike shrugs." One is more than enough. "  
They all laugh. Mike smiles. "So you're the Nancy Wheeler of the series?"  
"Yup! "  
"We'll see if we can get to Cara later. We might be able to get a Wheeler family Picture. "  
"Oh my that'd be so cute!" Natalia sounds elated. 

"Who's Cara? "  
"She plays mom, "

"Oh..wow."

"All the cast that play parents and adults are busy. We'll try and find Mr Clarke too if you want. "

Everyone glances up.  
"OH MY GOSH YES"

"Dustin. Shush! "

Joe grins.  
"Exactly how I saw Dustin."

"Where's your bat Harrington? "

Joe grins at lucas. "Confiscated. Apparently killing interdimensional dogs isn't a valid reason."

There was giggling and chuckling.  
"I like you already. "

"I'm glad. Our friendship was beautiful in series two." He puts an arm round gaten's shoulder. 

"idiots. ."

\--*available few hours later*--

It was now 8 at night at everyone had been explaining modern life to the party. Unfortunately most of the cast had a panel for the convention the posters had been from. They still had to figure out how to smuggle the party In safely. Eventually they gave up. They just messed about, Finn found his Supercomm and mike grinned.they had spoken to each other through them . laughing. Charlie will and Noah were hanging out.

Millie was with Dustin lucas Caleb and Gaten. Mike was with Finn. Natalia Joe and Dacre watched over them. Max floated about. Mostly with the boys. El was with Millie. Eventually the "adults." (Finn had said they were as immature as the younger cast) had forced them to go settle down. Charlie had decided to sleep on the sofa. He had snorted with laughter about It with Natalia.  
"How was the pullout Jonathan. ."

They laugh until they fall onto each other. 

"Don't tell me they're a thing ?"

"Yup! "

"Oh my god. Same for us. Jonathan is constantly visiting. "

"For studying? "  
"Definitely. ."

Mike and Finn laugh.  
Natalia and Charlie look unnunimpressed. "Get to bed!" They managed to work it out eventually. 

Will was asleep next to mike. His heart beats fast.he wished It was just them. He just stay up listening to the beat of Mike's heart. He felt comforted by it. All he knew was this was going to be one hell of a ride.


	10. Comic Con, Winona ,David and parenting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cast try to sneak the Party into Comic con. In which it works and the kids meet their "parents"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is LONG and EMOTIONAL guys. I had fun writing it tbh. It made me laugh a lot tbh.

Eleven wakes up with her head aching slightly. She notices will sat in the corner of the room drawing on his own, she gets up and patters over to him, she sits next to him and he smiles at hey,"hey."  
"Hey."  
"What are you drawing? "  
Will turns his book over and she smiles, it was a portrait of Mike and Finn. He had drawn the wild curls hair of Finn and Mike's straight hair and was working on their facial details.  
He was also smiling, "this is really weird isn't it?"  


"Yeah.. " she looks towards Millie and smiles more. The entire situation with the cast was weird as hell. Suddenly there was noise like an alarm and a rather annoyed Charlie groans and gets up. He and Natalia get up and Charlie smiles at Will. "Can you do me a favour and wake everyone up when the alarm goes off?" Will nods and sits as he goes with Natalia into the bathroom, he raises a brow as it reminded him of his Brother and Nancy, did they do that too? Eleven seemed to understand and she grins. They talk for a moment until they hear a faint buzzing which scares El. There was faint groaning from the people still asleep. They figure out how to switch it off but by that time everyone else was already awake. Finn grumbles and starts to get up, knocking Noah who sits up, confused. 

It takes longer to shake Millie and Gaten awake though, Caleb and Sadie get up gracefully in a laughing mess. The party also wake up after Millie pokes Mike on the cheek. He shoots out of bed almost squashing Dustin and earning giggling from most of the people who are awake. Eventually the eldest appear fully dressed and Finn raises a brow, "had fun 'Talia? " Natalia huffs. "Stop it Finn. " Charlie appears with a grin."I won't go into the details!" Natalia just huffs."get ready guys and girls. We have a panel so hurry and get ready before we get chased out." 

She looks at the party members, "we can't leave you all here so you'll have to come with us which means disguising you.." she tilts her head and thinks while Finn rushes to the shower. When they are all done Natalia pulls the girls aside (including Millie) Sadie also joins them, her read hair pulled into a bun as she applies her makeup. Looking at her and Max they didn't really look too similar. Sadie was dressed in a blouse with a fancy collar and a blue bow round the front followed by skinny jeans. She was applying lipstick as Natalia experiments with hair. "You and max have to look different. The red hair might be a dead giveaway but I can try." Max sighs softly, "do I have to be subject to girly clothes?"  
Natalia smiles, "as little as possible Max I promise. "

She works with her hair as the girls watch, they take the bathroom while Charlie and the boys use the room. Natalia decides to pull her hair into a ponytail and Sadie's cap will go on top. Millie chips in. "How about we leave her face and put sunglasses on her instead?" Everyone smiles, "yes!" They settle with large shades that hide her eyes and eyebrows. "Clothes now. This is the bit you'll probably hate. We're going modern." 

They hunt about in Sadie's clothing (thankfully she wasn't much of a dressy girl ) they give her skinny jeans matching Sadie's but ripped. She has a simple tshirt and sweater on. Millie hands her some high top converse shoes. "Amazing! Let me get a side to side with Sadie!" She smiles and max glances at Sadie who as usual looked elegant. Her hair was on top of her head in two separate sections. Sunglasses resting on her head. With her red lipstick she stood out from max. After Natalia had snapped her picture on the odd looking device (as max had thought) she moved on to El. 

She tilts her head."the hair is also noticeable. We have to disguise it.." 

El tilts her head. She already had experiences with different coloured hair. She presumed the same thing was going on. "We're not going to put you in a dress sweetheart don't worry. " She smiles at the younger girl and thinks. "Is the blonde wig from series 1 on set?" 

Millie nods but she has an idea. She runs out and soon returns with a black wig that was used as a joke for Finn. They put it on her and surprisingly El finds it comfortable. It falls past her shoulders. "We're gonna go back in time and have an alternative El." She smiles at Millie, she ties her hair so it's plaited round the sides, the rest of the hair loose. She reveals the dreaded makeup brushes el remembered and lipstick and works on her face. When she reveals it to the three other girls their jaws drop. 

"Amazing!" 

"She looks Gorgeous! " 

And so she did. She was wearing black lipstick and had thick eyeliner. Her face definitely didn't have much of the old El at all. 

"Millie we're using your baseball jacket. You have have no choice!" Natalia laughs and millie chuckles. 

"Now. Skinny jeans or skirt?" "Skirt. And we're stealing Noah's shoes.they should fit, he's a 5." 

Within minutes el was fully dressed. With her all black clothes she looked incredible. "Wait until mike sees that. He's gonna faint!" El smiles a little, she remembered his reaction to her girly style as a blonde and hoped this didn't ruin it. Millie pats her shoulder, sensing sensing her discomfort. "He'll love it. I promise and if not I'll kick his ass" 

Sadie smiles and glances in the mirror at the girls. "Wow. I literally can't recognise my own double. ." Max smiles a little, she felt comfortable in her clothes but the clothes were incredibly tight jeans wise. "Yeah. It gets easier. Just wander about a bit and then we'll show show the boys and and see what charlie's done. " 

\--five minutes later-- "Big reveal!" Natalia peers out of the bathroom and Charlie gives a thumbs up. 

The girls walk out and there's gasping. Mike could barely recognise el who looked like she had walked out of a goth scene, Finn thought it was like her rebel phase. Lucas had noticed Mad and thought it suited her perfectly. The boys had admired the side to side comparison of each 

"You've excelled yourself Natalia! Oh my goodness! Your turn boys!" Before they move Noah raises a brow. "Are those my shoes? You cheeky -" "Shh!" 

Mike was first. He had on a black hooded sweater and glasses on. He had black skinny jeans on, on each side were suspenders hanging down and high top trainers. His hair had been blown out so he looked a lot older. 

"Holy shit we accidentally matched them!" 

Charlie and Natalia laugh for a moment, "how cute!" 

El was taken back. Mike really was incredibly good looking. His freckles seemed to stand out even more. 

Lucas was next, he was dressed in skinny jeans (a recurring theme they noticed) a sweater and he had a shirt on, he looked quite smart in fact with his collar outside his shirt. 

Will looked absolutely adorable as soon as they saw him. He had a shirt tucked into jeans, his Red and yellow coat replaced by a black one. He had red and black sneakers on and his hair was brushed and parted messily. He looked closest to Noah who just had on a band Tshirt and a shirt over the top. "Oh isn't will adorable! " Natalia hugs him and will blushes ever so slightly. Embarrassed. 

Everyone immediately noticed Dustin had straight hair which was pulled back which the cast recognised and joe keery had pulled off the same look. Out of them all Dustin looked the smartest, everyone had noticed almost immediately with his white shirt and black coat on, he had looser jeans on but barely, he also had trainers on. 

His friends were impressed by the change of appearance. Lucas had been so obviously checking Max out that she decided to just go up to him and shove him gently.they laugh and joke until there's a knock. Natalia opens the door to one of the managers. "Oh! Mrs Dyer! Is everyone ready? We're planning to leave a day get breakfast on the way. " 

"Yep we're ready, um.. We have a slight issue. Please don't tell anyone, we're going to tell David and that lot after the panel and stuff.." 

"What's happened now?" 

"Come in and see.." 

She opens the door and there's a surprised exclamation. "Who are these people? " 

"The party themselves. You have to believe us.we are going to bring them with us-" "Wait WHAT? The party? You do realise time travel isn't possible. " 

"Trust us. We don't know how it happened but we have to get them in there.if we leave them anyone could See. ." 

"If you take them into the public that risk is greater! " 

"Please just trust us.." 

"Prove to me this is the party." 

There was a groan. Suddenly a chair slides forward. A pillow from the sofa floats in mid air. 

All eyes go to El. 

"Dear Lord. . You really exist..or is this a prank?" He looks around and they a groan. "It's not! Please we need to go. Just find a way to sneak them in.. Please! " 

-1pm (5 hours later) 

"And now we have guests from the Netflix original series, STRANGER THINGS! Let's welcome our panellists for today! " 

There was applause to be heard and the party watch from special screens in the dressing rooms. There had been trouble and surprise getting them In but eventually they did. 

"David harbour !Every one's favourite chief Hopper!" There was clapping and whistling. El stares in shock, it was like staring at her adoptive father on a screen. 

"The one and only Winona Ryder! The Queen of the screen and Mom of the year Joyce Byers!" 

Will smiles and looks down. She really was. As she waves he feels a rush of warmth go through him. The love for his mother would never stop. 

"The lovely beautiful Cara Buono! Mom who had no clue his son was hiding girls in her basement! " there was more laughter and mike rolls his eyes. El laughs into him and he raises a brow at the actress. "She looks a lot younger then mom does. " Dustin whistles. "Smoking hot!" "Ew! She's still like my mom. That's weird." "I was joking idiot..kinda!" More laughter. 

"Matthew modine! The asshole of the year, Brenner that is. Matt is lovely!" El stared at the screen with wide eyes and mike squeezes her hand gently. She was still scared of him, kind or not this man played her tormentor. 

"JOE KEERY! STEVE HARRINGTON THE DAMN GOOD BABYSITTER!" 

"Natalia Dyer! And her lovely man Charlie Heaton! Jonathan and Nancy!" 

"And now we have two special guests! Sean Astin and linnea Berthelson! Bob and kali! " Will and El both suddenly seem emotional. El especially sniffles, 

"Who's that woman el?" "My sister.. Eight. ." "You have a sister? Holy hell! I never knew!" El felt comforted and she hoped she'd be able to see kali again. There was speaking again so they cut off their conversation. "Unfortunately we couldn't find barb in time so-" There was laughter again. "Too soon guys? My bad! Now let's introduce all the kids! First we have Caleb Mclaughlin! Also known as Lucas Sinclair everyone!" There was applause as Caleb seems to dance onto stage to his seat. "Gaten Matarazzo who's name is more difficult than his character !" There was laughter and protesting from Dustin. "I never was difficult! " The cast all grin and Gaten laughs as he goes on stage. "Finn Wolfhard with possibly the greatest porn name in history!" Finn shakes his head as he sits. More laughter as he sits. "the wonderful Millie Bobby brown who unfortunately can't throw vans around with her mind! ELEVEN EVERYBODY! " El laughs to herself. "They think she's El but I am." 

"SADIE SINK! The badass of the group MAX MAYFIELD! " Sadie walks on and everyone sees just how classy and elegant she is in her heeled shoes. She waves smartly at the crowd and sits down. "Last but not least! The truly talented NOAH SCHNAPP! WILL BYERS EVERYBODY!" As the cast settle down they answer questions and speak to everyone. It was obvious they were on edge (to the party) Charlie especially. A few times In the panel el had to leave due to upset ( mostly because of Linnea /008) now she had understood why find had said "but not Matthew" she was curious to meet him and soon enough the 1 hour panel finished and the cast get up and wave at the crowd. 10 minutes later finn opens the door."right guys. Are you ready?" 

\--five minutes ago-- 

"Guys..you're about to meet your on screen kids in real life. I promise I'm not joking. "Finn glances at the door."who's first?" Cara gently pushes Winona forward. Their friendship was as unbreakable as Karen and Joyce's is. They had all been surprised and questioned the kids when Charlie had texted them about it. David was buzzing with happiness at the prospect of seeing his real "Jane hopper. " his on screen daughter. Millie was giddy (as usual) the adults had a new energy about them. Now--

"Yeah!" "Will close your eyes.." Noah also covers Winona's eyes and leads her to him. "Open your eyes!" "Oh my god! " 

"Are you sure that's not my mom?" Winona immediately hugs him tight. "Will! Hi sweetie! I'm so happy to meet you!" 

Will smiles into her and holds her tight "I'm glad to meet you too.." She ruffles his hair gently, "aren't you cute! You look exactly like Noah! It's like a blessing! Charlie! Get in here! Family picture! Where's Sean? " 

As soon as Sean walks in Will almost cries "oh my god.. I need to.. I need a picture..For Mom..." sean nods, he wraps an arm around Winona, Charlie stands next to him with will.they look like the Byers family. After several pictures will cheekily remarks. "Mom prefers hopper now. She's enjoying his company a lot.." 

Sean laughs, "aren't you cheeky!"he picks will up and swings him around until the boy is left giggling, Winona does the same for Noah and they hug after. The party immediately notices the closeness between the actors and smile, Charlie and Noah were like siblings to each other too, constantly joking and fighting playfully. Will and Noah were both leant against Winona as she brings them to her friends. 

Will had been entertained by phones and Winona had let him figure out hers. She found the disguise absolutely adorable and appreciated her Two "Wills" 

Next was Eleven. As soon as her eyes set upon David she was in his arms. He laughed and cried and Millie had laughed at how much he was a "soppy dad" but she joined in. They laughed together at David and he'd been surprised by his "gothic daughter" 

"I hope you're not going to go back to your um..rebellious style. But speaking of which..LINNEA! ?" El had stared at her in shock and happiness before holding her close, "you're eight? " "Yeah. Welcome to the modern era Jane. ." 

This had sparked so many tears David and Millie had to join for a group hug. "This needs explaining. Who's eight?" Dustin sounded confused. 

Noah looks up from Winona's shoulder "we'll have to watch Stranger things so you figure it out." Dustin groans, 'really? " Winona had seen Dustin and her expression changed"oh my! Aren't you absolutely adorable! " She pats his head gently making him smile, "thanks Mrs-sorry I nearly said Mrs Byers. " 

Winona laughs a little, "feel free to address me as Joyce Byers you wouldn't be wrong.." She glances around to see David and Millie with El laughing at snapchat filters."typical! " 

Mike's reaction to Cara at first was utter surprise, it was the same for both sides, "my my! You're handsome Micheal! " mike blushes and smiles a little, "you really sound like mom but please don't make me have 500 pictures taken.." "Don't worry. Our Cara prefers the spotlight for herself! " "Finn! " 

Mike laughs a little as he hugs her. "Nice to meet you Cara. " "You too. You look very different. ." "Very very different. We had to be disguised in case.." "That's understandable!" 

Finn suddenly taps el on the shoulder. "Do you wanna meet Matthew? It's up to you..." linnea squeezes her hand gently and David pats her shoulder. "He's a lovely man. He won't hurt you I Promise. " El glances at him, if he promised he couldn't be that bad right? "Yes. I'll see him." 

A moment later Matthew joins them, "Jane.. nice to meet you. ." He holds his hand out gently, like approaching a lamb or a shy rabbit. She holds her hand out and holds his. She closes her eyes and she can see the lab. Papa..The evil man who her her mother. She pulls her hand away but she looks him in the eye and he smiles gently. She approaches him slowly, wearily and within seconds hugs him. She knew he was a nice man. He could be trusted. He wasn't the cruel man who had taken her hope away. He wasn't the man he was serving retribution to on a cold plate. He was an actor. He was gentle and kind with her but not like papa who was manipulative. Hugging him had erased the fear of Brenner that had haunted her childhood, she was Jane Hopper and she was herself and surrounded by everyone she loved she knew what she had to do.


	11. A/N

So according to several people my chapters are turning out as huge chunks? I am being honest when I say I separated them into paragraphs on writing them so I will try again. My apologies if if it doesn't work and I'm sorry about that!  
-M


	12. Netflix and cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the cast show the Party Stranger Things and it gets emotional.

"Let's go let's go!" Millie excitedly yanks David and eleven to the back entrance to the dressing area followed by Winona Charlie Noah and Will who were in deep conversation. Max and Dacre were slightly nervous still but Max was getting used to him. Gaten and Dustin were busying Joe with conversation on useless things (which did not surprise him as all) meanwhile lucas hung back to talk to the mysterious sister who was definitely kind and loving as a person. The rest of the adults said their goodbyes as Natalie chases the kids out (namely Finn who was wrestling Caleb) Eleven surprisingly hugs Matthew one last time before hopping into the Minivan with Millie. Winona was busy talking to David. "Isn't this exiting! Our fictional kids do exist and they're so cute!"

"Hey! What about us?"

"You're cute too Millie and Noah is just adorable! " 

The Canadian boy blushes and huffs but doesn't say anything but there definitely were people in agreeance. Finn was watching him but looks away after a moment. He sits next to Finn while Millie and Sadie sit together Caleb and Gaten a duo giving the party opportunity to sit together at the back. Natalia and Charlie together while Dacre goes with Joe. The party shuffle in and Mike helps Eleven onto the van (to their amusement) lucas rolls his eyes and max gives him a "don't you dare" look before jumping on. Sadie slides across and sits with her while the boys hang out at the back row. Millie grins as Eleven joins her. Throughout the journey to their hotel the cast ask the party what life is like for them. Everyone notices Will doesn't engage as much as the rest so noah slides out of his seat to sit on the floor next to him. 

"Hey Will.. do you want to hear our modern rock music? I'm sure it would offend Jonathan. "  
Will nods shyly an joins him. Watching as Noah Pulls out his phone.

"I'm not listening to your emo shit Noah give him headphones"

"You're rude Culpurnia boy. Go listen to your hipster music ." He retorts and Finn just smiles.

Will was vaguely familiar with phones after Winona let him use hers. He thinks of her and smiles. She had pictures of her and Noah and it made him feel..happy.

"Hey will what's wrong?"

"Hmm?"

"You drifted off for a moment..." Noah looks concerned.

"Oh..I was just thinking about mom.. and um...Winona was it?"

"Oh yeah.. what did you think of 'nona? "

"She's so sweet. Like my mom."

"She really is..."they smile at each other for a moment before Noah gets his chunky headphones and hands them to Will.

"You have these right? Or were these invented later on?"

"I don't know...They look familiar. "

He puts them over his ears and Noah gives him a thumbs up whilst Mike pipes up. "What do roman Queens have to do with music." There were several blank faced but Finn laughs."oh my god! Someone who gets it! Culpurnia was from ancient Rome! Google it guys. But I have a band called Culpurnia as well."

"Holy shit. You're a singer too?"

"I try."

"You should hear his voice break though. Sucker!"

"MILLIE!"

Sadie chuckles a little. 

"Any other talents here? "

" Caleb can dance!"

"Gaten has a band too. Work in progress."

"You can all sing then?"

"Yup. Sadie was in a musical she's amazing. I have to find the video of her singing tomorrow. "

"DONT YOU DARE -"  
"Sadie!"  
Gaten grins "yeah she's brilliant but unarguably Noah has the most talent."

Millie glances at Noah who looked up. 

"What? I don't! "

"Oh shut up! You do!" She ruffles his hair gently. "Don't argue noah! "

He rolls his eyes before glancing back at Will who was nodding his head to whatever he was listening to. 

Lucas was watching with amusement and Caleb smiles. " Green Day? I can hear it."

Noah chuckles a little and they carry on bonding through the car journey back laughing and joking and learning about each other.

When they arrive back everyone notices that Will clung to Noah's side as they talked nonstop. He had obviously found the person he trusted the most. He was talking openly about his family and Noah talked about his. As they all return to their rooms they run about, hyper until Natalia chases them out to rid of their energy. (Winona had insisted on providing them with ice cream on the journey back and it was showing)

Now she was sat talking with the rest of the adults (namely David and Sean ) whilst linnea thoughtfully watched eleven with such fondness. Eventually all the cast gather together for a barbecue which David and Charlie sorted out. 

"It's so weird having Hopper around but not actually hopper. Their personalities are just mirrored. "

Eleven smiles at him as he grins over barbecue grills. 

"I like it. He's nice."

"Yeah but he's such a fool sometimes. "

Millie laughs and dodged a swatting.  
"Cheeky!"

Winona basks in the sun with Sadie (they were discussing musicals) 

Once everybody had finished eating they all discuss their plans. 

'We could watch Heathers."

"NO absolutely not!"

"What's heathers? "

"Ah it's just a few years ahead of you. It was one of Winona's first films. From 1989"

"Really? Wait... If It's from '89 do you think it'll show in the Hawk Cinema in 1989?"

Will had been listening in and couldn't help but to wonder.

"Oh thanks Millie! " Winona smiles, "it might be.."

"Hang on. I just realised something! Winona you were born in '71 right? So were they..."

"WHAT?"

"so when 2018 comes around for them they'll be 42!"

"Oh my god we're the same age!"

"That means-"

"We'll be adults when this year comes to us.."

"You were 18 when you did that film?"

Winona looks surprised before wrapping an arm around Will. "That's amazing! My god that year seems so far away now."

"You're old Winona do you feel it?"

"Oh give in David! " they chuckle for longer before Millie speaks again."hey guys.. let's watch Stranger Things! "

"Oh god why? "

"Because the party are here and they can judge us. "

"Fine but it's eight the evening you can't watch the full thing."

"Fine. The first two episodes."

"Deal. Off you go!"

"Aw I was thinking you could join us! "

"Maybe. We'll see."

The kids run off laughing while the adults just chuckle.  
"Bunch of darlings aren't they."

As soon as they get to the cabin they leap onto the various sofas whilst Millie sorts out Netflix. As the Netflix opening plays the cast break into a sweat. Noah had an arm round his twin whilst Mike was intently waiting. Noah was mumbling to Will about if he wanted to leave he could. They watch the opening scene with the lab and as soon as the camera pans there's a cry. 

"That's my house! We were playing D&D! "Within seconds the sound of their campaign rings in. There's chuckling as Mike tells his story.

Screen Mike and the now surprised Mike speak at the same time.

"Something is coming. .something terrible. ."

"What? What is it?"

"What if it's the demogorgon? "

"Oh my god we're screwed if it's the Demogorgon! "

There's a grin from Gaten and Millie, Dustin Mike and Finn were all chuckling to themselves. Will had his arms wrapped around himself and he was looking slightly sad.

Noah wraps and arm around him and Will seems to relax a little. 

Sadie had noticed and smiled at Millie who gave her a thumbs up. As the first episode reached the part where will bikes home He tensed up. Noah squeezes his hand gently

 

"Do you want to carry on or do you want a break?"

Will glances at him."I'm okay. .its just acting."

Personally he had doubts they would have captured his disappearance so he let his doubt make him bold.

His eyes go wide as they get to Noah (tiny little Noah!) Trembling with a rifle in his hand. He forced himself to watch the Demogorgon creep up behind him. The lights, there were surprised gasps from the party as Noah was gone.

"Was that what happened Will? "

"Yeah..They got every single detail right."

He sounded shocked and he looked it too. How the hell did some strangers manage to get his disappearance right?

"How did you know-?" 

"I don't know... we'll ask the Duffers. "

"Who-?"

"Matt and Ross Duffer, the creators of the show supposedly "

"Can we meet them?"

Mike sounded intrigued, he would love to meet the people who supposedly "thought him up"

"It's probably possible. We'll see. We have filming shoot for some extra bits so maybe. "

"Boys shut up! We don't have long before Cara tells us off."

There was more laughing. "Definitely like Mrs Wheeler."

They settle down and watch the first episode, in which Will and Eleven were rather emotional. The party had cheered when "Eleven" popped up on screen.

"Is that all?" Dustin sighs as the credits roll. "No. Good job dudes! Some how that is an spot on depiction of that night. 

Winona and David suddenly open the door and walk in. "So. Where are we at? "

"About to start episode two. Where's Cara and the rest?"

"They're coming in later. "

Winona and David sit on the couch and the next episode starts playing. Mike and Eleven immediately remember what happened and smile sadly, as the episode plays tears fall down their faces. Will starts to cry as soon as he sees Joyce and Jonathan breaking down. Winona hears sniffling and picks him up, cradling him close.

"It's okay Will.. you're okay now." She whispers and will nods slowly. They stay together as the episode plays and the search party appear.

"They did all this for me?"his voice was so incredibly quiet but they still heard. David smiles, "they sure did. "

Everyone made sure to scold lucas once they reached the part where he openly objects to keeping El a secret. The party chuckle at this and even will laughs a little. She reaches over and pats will's hand. Their bond would be one that was well and truly amazing. It was exactly like Millie and Noah's.

As the end of the episode nears several eyes widen, "It's barb! "

"Holy shit! Now we find out what happened to her!"

Mike looks slightly sad as he watches, but mostly everyone was concerned as to why Jonathan was watching and taking pictures.

"Why the hell was Jon stalking their party? "

"God knows. I feel awful for Jon. Everything he went through that year.. Steve and his friends, looking after mom.. Lonnie.."

Winona glances down at Will. She wasn't really surprised that will didn't refer to his father as his role but by name.

"Don't worry about him. He's doing okay now. . I'm sure he's a lot happier. "

"I hope so. He's been through so much."

They all get shushed by Natalia who points at the screen.

One single blood spot into the water. .

Seconds later she's gone. 

"What the hell? That's horrible! " lucas gasps and points at the screen. "That can't be the end of that!"

"It is though."

"Poor Barbara! She was looking out for her friend. All Nancy wanted was Steve. What a Bitch! "

 

"Excuse me that's my sister still!"

El and Dustin just smile at each other and Cara remarks from behind. 

"Language boys!"

Lucas shrieks and falls off the bed. "When did she come in?"

"About three quarters of an hour ago."

Cara laughs at them before Mike goes to her.

"You're really like mom. "

"Is that a good thing honey? "

"Of course! I also know what mom would like like as a blonde. "

There was laughter and Dacre (who had also materialised in) laughs.

"What a catch she'd be."

The cast laugh as they get the reference to season two. Mike looks moderately disgusted and Finn rolls his eyes. "You remind me of Richie T."

Dacre looks offended. "I'm much better than Richard Tozier thank you."

"Wait- oh Fuck no."

"Language Wolfhard!"

"Sorry but this is serious!"

"How so? "

"I'm Mike Wheeler exists and he's a character I played that means-"

"Richie exists somewhere in this world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for disappearing off the radar for months! I got locked oit of my AO3 and couldn't reset my password. There's also the GCSE exams going on. I'm hoping to update more!


	13. Richie and the ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie finds something which Bev told him not to touch so what does he do?
> 
> -the cast meet Richie, Mike does not like him, the kids are concerned.

Richie was with Bev, they were casually hanging out together just the two of them, they had been discussing Bill Denbrough (whom they both had interest in) as they walked to the barrens, they were both very close now. "So Bev,you used to have a thing for Big Bill, did you kiss? Was he good?" Bev rolls her eyes, "calm down gayboy." She says playfully. She closes her eyes as she remembers the kiss they'd shared. "We did.. he has very soft lips and he's very gentle.." Richie noticed how she was daydreaming about him. "You tart! You have Ben!' 

She laughs at him and prods his ribs, "asshole!"  
They shriek with laughter as they walk, on their way they pick up icecream,which Bev had doubts about.

"Are you sure we should be doing this? If you puke on the dive I'm going to slap you!" Richie pouts at her, "it'll be fine. I don't know if I want to dive off the cliff anyway."

"Pussy!"

"Bitch!"

"Wanker!"

"You guessed it!"

"Ew Richie! Too far."

" You mentioned it!"

"My bad obviously! "

They eat the icecream on the way to the barrens, as it was early afternoon it was rather hot and ice cream was melting, they arrive at the barrens and sits on the ground for a while. 

"I wish Ben actually built that hideout." He says softly, indeed Ben had suggested they make an underground hideout but they never got round to it and summer was running out now.

" Should we remind him?" He says thoughtfully, looking around, it would be an interesting idea, he lays back,taking off his glasses he cringes at how the world blurrs around him. 

" Holy fucking shit man!"

"What?"

"Sorry I can't see properly, It scared me."

"You're a fucking idiot."

" You love it though. " she rolls her eyes and lays back,putting on her sunglasses as she lays with her dress fluttering. She knew Richie didn't care.

"Nice tits Bev."

"I'll snap your neck Tozier! "

"Okay sorry! " he grins and lays back down, closing his eyes. The sun on his face was relaxing. They lay down together for a while until Bev suddenly sits up,jolting Richie out of his nap. 

"What the fuck Bev?"

"Sorry,I just got bored I'm jumping in. "

"With clothes? "

"Sure,it's boiling."

"Fair point. "

With that she's up and off the cliff,there's a splash. " Come on Richie! "

"incoming! "

He leaps off the cliff after emptying his pockets.he jumps and after a moment feels the impact of cold water. As he resurfaced Bev laughs and wrestles him. They keep fighting until Richie pulls off her and ducks underwater. 

They swim for a while until Richie complains about his,"pruney fingers. "

"It looks like foreskin! "

"Ew Richie! "

" What!? I'm sure Stan wouldn't understand. "

" Oh my god Richie, beep beep!I don't need to know about Stan's dick!"

Richie just chuckles, he stares at the water for a moment, admiring how green it was.when he was looking at the water he swears he sees something glowing in the distance but dismissed it as the sun shining. 

Bev kicks at the water,she was singing some song of hers. 

Richie watches her in fascination as she dances about, she was definitely bubbly and full of attention, like him.

She suddenly turns to him . She had completely redesigned her dress. "Look at my newest fashion creation. " she says playfully, to Richie it was genuinely fascinating to him. 

She suddenly prances about for him,modelling her creation as he grins and pretends to instruct her on poses. He sees a sudden glint in the water and yet again sees the glowing orb.

"Bev?"

"Yeah? "

"Can you see that glow in the water?" He points to the sparkling in the water which was a glowing orb. She frowns and follows his hand. She immediately notices the white ball. Before she could comment on it Richie had headed to the water.

"I'm going to investigate. "

He says as he heads into the water, glasses . and all so Bev had no choice but to follow his lead. She swims into the water after him,her almost dry dress again getting wet. As they approach it Richie notices it was something wedged into the water, maybe a light? But the concept of a pool light in the barrens was odd to him. He had a bad feeling, if could be linked to the clown. 

" Don't touch it."

"Why not?"

Richie glances at her.

"It could kill you! "She was already close to drowning as they had swum far out and was frantically paddling. 

Richie however, was curious, as he got closer he notices that the orb was actually flat,like a mirror. It was most likely made of metsl and glass,like a giant mirror. 

"It's probably someone's dresser mirror Rich,look see!"she notices it, "there was probably just a reflection. "

Richie was still unconvinced.

He reaches out and something pulls him in. It seemed to be pulling by magnetic force..

"Richie don't touch it!!"

Within seconds his hand was on it and a white light surrounded them. He heard Bev saying something but he couldn't hear it.

When he opens his eyes he was in front of a hotel, Bev was shocked, 

"Where the fuck-?"

"I don't know! "

He glances around, he assumed that the hotel was his lead so he walks in. The receptionist looks up at him.

" Ah! Hello! How can I help you?"

"Well uh...I forgot my room number. "

He crosses his fingers and hoped it'd work. 

"Of course Finn, floor three,"she leans in."306" Richie was confused as to who Finn was but took it, "do you need a key or are there people in the room? "

"I'll let you know, thank you! "

They head to the steps, the hotel was definitely very fancy, it was dark so he was hoping people were awake. He hesitates, "Should we wait for the morning?"

"I'm fucking soaked Rich. I think not!"

"I know I'm gorgeous but calm down!" He says causing her to shove him playfully. They eventually reach the door and hesitate, he didn't know who would open the door. Their hearts were pounding. 

\---

It was now getting late, Winona had already sent Will to sleep,he was sound asleep in her arms. Dustin was curled up, they had finished watching Stranger Things and were now tired. 

"How about Mills and Sadie share a bed, Noah? Do you mind sharing with Finn and Gaten? I'll get room service to get another bed." Winona says before picking up the phone and calling the desk.

 

When the phone call ended she looked confused. 

"Finn can you open the door? " she says softly. 

"Why?what's up?"

"You'll see.."

Finn frowns and heads to the door.

Richie hears the lock click before the door opens. He's staring directly at himself. 

Finn stares in shock. He was looking directly at Richie Tozier and Beverly Marsh. 

"Holy shit.." 

"So,you gonna look or let us in dude?"

"Right yeah!" He moves aside and lets his twin past him. Beverly looked most surprised at the sheer amount of kids around them. Finn laughs softly, "yeah you're not the only doubles to walk in here." He heads to Mike who was idly staring at the wall. 

"Mike! Come here for a moment! " he said softly to him. And sure enough Mike follows him.

"Whats-" he had gotten up and headed to him and paused when he saw Richie. The boys stare at each other for a moment in pure shock,"holy shit Bev there's three of me! Bill and Stan don't have to fight over me!" She rolls her eyes at him before smiling at Mike and  
Finn. All the boys looked the same. 

"Mike Wheeler meet Richie Tozier, Mike Wheeler,Richie Tozier" 

"Nice to meecha laddies!" Richie practically bounces into the room and Bev bit back laughter."sorry..he's an idiot." 

"I would know,I played him."

"Wait what??"

Bev looks aT him in shock, "in a film? "

"Yeah."

"Whoa! What about?"

"Well-"

"The clown..?"

He nods. He glances at Richie who was aggravating Mike.

" did you play him too?"

"Yeah. But he's way shyer than Richie. He's the complete opposite. "

Eventually they have to pull Mike and Richie apart as they had started bickering and waking people up.

Eventually the room service people arrived with the new bed and the party scatter around to hide as the bed is sorted out. They manage to figure out where people should go and all the girls figured out where they were sleeping but now Finn was worrying about what he could do in the current situation. He knew it was really quite weird.

Will had heard the conversation between Richie Bev and Mike and was worried about whether they had accidentally opened up a gate to the Upside Down again. This had worried the boy so much that he was up for quite a while.

Once they had settled the bouncing Trashmouth down and drifted off Finn wondered what he would say in the morning, for now he was going to enjoy the peace and quiet. (He had a feeling it would be gone by morning.) And boy was he right. 


	14. Richie and his bullshit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone discovers just how fun Richie is.  
> Mike absolutely loves it.  
> Will suffers a lot from flirting that he can't resist because they look the same.

Finn wakes up to someone taunting little Will on his height,the poor boy had just woken up and unfortunately run into Richie on the way to the bathroom and gotten very confused.

"Wait who are you? Mike doesn't wear glasses!"

"Damn right.doesn't have much fashion sense either. Old man sweaters!" He laughs softly. 

Will blushes a little, "I don't mind them besides his mom makes him wear them. " "His mom?is she hot?" "Uh... no?" "Well he has the looks but not the fashion sense!" "I don't think he's too bad,it's smart." 

"AW don't tell me your little heart beats for him, that's adorable! What about me and the other guy? We could all share! " at this Will's face is bright red. He looks away with embarrassment. 

Richie laughs and ruffles his hair, " you're so cute,such a tiny little thing!" He keeps pestering Will until Mike approaches him and Will immediately attaches to him. "fuck off Richie leave him alone he's really shy. " 

I can tell, he's not very talkative at all but I can make one hell of a conversation! "He snarks, laughing.

Mike sighs. It was going to be a long day with this kid. He could tell. He definitely needed to protect his small friend from his rowdy double. Already he could see the worry on Will's face, he was always a shy boy but he also worried a lot.

"If you don't mind I would like one hell of a silent morning please." Mike snarks back at him and Richie grins, "you're such a wet blanket! I'll show you the Richie Tozier fun time!"

Mike could feel his head already hurting a bit and he grumbles, " Where were you going Will? the bathroom? " he leads him past Richie who grins wider,"going in together? Mind if I join you for a three way?" Will's face flushes and Mike rolls his eyes,"do you ever shut up?" Once Will was in the bathroom he sighs as Richie responds with a "nope!" He then starts being giddy. 

Mike was getting impatient with the new boy,Will was very shy and anxious naturally so of course Richie was worrying him a lot, he could see the worry and upset on Will's face and decides to hide his friend from his double.

Eventually Bev woke up (thankfully Mike thought!) And told Richie to "shut the fuck up." Looking at her in the light her hair was a fiery red,not as fiery as Max's but she was nonetheless a redhead. He wondered what Max would think to have another red head with her.

Soon enough the party wake up and so do the cast, Sadie Millie and Max being the first, tiredly heading to the bathroom one by one. Bev and Richie were hiding as Mike and Finn had decided to keep it a surprise. After the entire party wakes up and gets dresses (as do the actors and actresses ) Finn and Mike get up."guys, we have a surprise for you!" There was grumbling and frowning as people got dressed, "What now Finn? As if this isn't enough of a surprise! " Millie rolls her eyes at him and leans against her pillow, happy to lay I'm her bed. "Guys you can show yourselves now!" There was laughter and Richie Tozier pops up with Bev. "Whoa!" They all stare, Finn Mike and Richie all stand together,"surprise!" "Now guess who the hot one is!" Richie teases playfully. "Not you Trashmouth, Ew! " Bev pretends to vomit which makes Mike smile. "So, now we know which gate that was does that mean the clown Is here too? " "I fucking hope not! Wait you know about the clown?" 

"Yeah.. I play Richie in a film about IT. "

Richie looks up at him,"makes sense. " he says softly."so Georgie.."

"Yeah. I know."

Bev looks up at them."I want to watch this film."

Finn bites his lip, for Beverly's sake he didn't want to subject her to seeing her father.

"Look if it's anything like my life I can deal with it.I'm not a pussy, unlike some."

 

Lucas laughs softly."I'm sensing that was directed at Richie.'

"Damn right." She smiles at him and he smiles back. Mike rolls his eyes,"leave the read heads alone." Max wraps her arms around her man. "He wouldn't do anything. " 

Bev shakes her head,"I have a boyfriend anyway. It's not an open relationship. "

 

"You tell Bill that one."

"Bill's your boyfriend Richie! "

There was silence in the room and Will smiles softly, he was happy to have someone similar to him in the room. Richie however was worried, he turns away with wide eyes.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to out you Rich!" She wraps her arms around his hunched form. 

Finn jumps in to the rescue."its okay, our time is relatively more accepting of being gay. None of us mind and we're happy for you and Bill."

He pats him on the back and Richie looks at him with a slightly unsure look.

"Really? I thought you'd find it disgusting that I like other guys." 

Will pipes up from the corner, still shy."I do too.." he mumbles, looking down. He could feel Noah's arm around him suddenly and he says with more confidence "I like them too' 

He glances at his friends worriedly, he had no idea what they'd say to that. 

"We kind of guessed that Will, if we had a problem with it we would have said." 

Richie reaches for him," gay hug?" 

He leans forward and hugs him. Richie sinks into him, he felt comforted by Will being there now, "that's a bonus, you're really cute.' He says with a grin when he pulls away, making Will blush and look away. Noah chuckles and hugs his double again, protective and affectionate. Bev smacks Richie lightly. " stop flirting with every boy you meet! " 

"Ow! You bitch! "

"Stop being a baby!"

Sadie jumps in, "guys shut it! We'll get shouted at in a minute! We need to figure out what to do."

Will was looking at Richie now though, he looked like Mike which had set off his crushing again, the personality was different, kind of hot if anything. The attitude was so unlike Mike that he enjoyed it. He closes his eyes and sighs. He couldn't do this. He hides with Noah again who felt comfortable. 

"So.. Bev, areyou with Ben?"

She looks surprisedly at Finn. "Yeah.. why?"

" just curious, if Bill and Richie are together what about-"

Finn suddenly remembers what was going to happen to Eddie and cuts off. Looking at them now he felt upset by the fact that they'd barely have two less members of the group in twenty seven years.

2016

Last year.

Noah catches on and sighs softly, he also couldn't tell Will about what happened in between everything, what happened to Bob. 

"So what about who?" Bev raised a brow."Mike? Stan? Eddie? " 

At the word "Eddie. " Richie's attention spikes. 

"Ah! Eddie spaghetti, little Eds." he sounds fond.

Everyone who had read their origin book smiles at this, familiar with the pet name. What made it sadder is the context in which it was remembered. 

Millie jumps up,"anyway, there's now 14 of us in one room guys we have to do something while we are here!"

Some of the boys nod,"well it'd be nice to know how the fuck I got here.' 

Bev looks at Richie, "you touched the really weird thing, not me." She says with a sigh. "I love you but you need to listen to me sometimes! I told you not to touch it and here we are in Los Angeles. "

"You said you wanted to see LA. Here we are Bev, we should go out and check the city out." He heads to the door and Finn grabs his arm,"wait. It'd look weird if a group of identical people walked down the street. We have to back up and figure this out,besides we have to get you home ." This caused some huffing from Richie."hang on a minute you can't just boss about because we look similar! That's not fair dude. This isn't battle of the triplets." He rolls his eyes,"what's going to happen? People are gonna assume it's some weird twin get together probably. "

Max rolls her eyes and stands up,"they're literally celebrities. If anyone sees us all there will be consequences! Don't even dare step outside that door."

Richie looks surprised before huffing,"these damn redheads! Fine. What do we do then?" He sits down on the bed angrily, almost sitting on Will's legs, luckily Will was nimble and shifts his legs, Richie guffaws,"cracking pair of pins! " he says with a British accent. 

"What's that meant to mean?" Noah says with a raised brow.

"It means nice legs." The voice of Charlie Heaton could be heard.

"Holy shit any more kids gonna appear?"

There were surprised squeals from the kids,  
"Dude don't appear like that!" Finn snaps,"I nearly fell off the bed!"

"You nearly did anyway. You're basically sat on Noah."

Noah didn't mind, leaning against Finn without realising. 

"I was sent by Winona. She says we need to figure out what happened and how to resolve it. It's also another reason for her to see her little Will."

Will and noah beam, getting up happily. As they all wake up more and reality set in, the kids suddenly go quiet. Of course Richie breaks the silence. 

"Hey your mom looks great Will, how old is she?" He had noticed a picture of Winona and noah.

Bev huffs,"ignore him he's an idiot. He gets high off attention."

Richie grumbles and goes quiet.

El was sad, as odd as this situation was she couldn't quite bring herself to let go of these people, she had to get back to chief Hopper of course but this actor, he was so nice, exactly like her father.

For Will he was flustered. As he was very closeted and shy the various Mike lookalikes were embarrassing him. His feelings for his friend were swarming him,those boys were gorgeous, even loud Richie. Noah was his saviour though. Sweet and kind he watched over Will but didn't make him feel like a baby. He couldn't go home  
Not yet.  
He had things to tell Noah, he needed help and whom better to ask then his double right? Only things were set to get more complicated.


End file.
